Dead Demigods
by PercabEmily7
Summary: After long, happy-ish lives, Percy and Annabeth Jackson die peacefully after reaching the age of 91. They both await judgement together, and they both promise to each other not to be reborn, but instead to simply go to Elysium together. But one small mixup could cost them both dearly. Rated T for torture.
1. Chapter 1

As Annabeth waited in line, she couldn't help but but laugh as Percy stumbled in his new ghost-ish form. Dead or alive, he would always be her Seaweed Brain. She tried to shove him playfully, but her hand went right through him. Her smile disappeared.

Percy noticed. "Hey, we'll be in Elysium soon. With bodies!"

Annabeth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "But what if we _don't_ end up in Elysium? What if we end up in the Fields of Asphodel? Or worse . . . ." Annabeth shuddered. "The Fields of Punishment?"

Percy laughed, cheering Annabeth up a bit. "Wise Girl, that will never happen. We saved the world twice. _Twice_! That's gotta give us at least a square foot in Elysium, right?"

Annabeth snorted. She didn't want to admit it, but Percy was right. Usually she was the one reassuring _him_ with logic - not the other way around. But here she was, acting like a teenager again.

"Sure, Perce." Annabeth knew he was right, so why did she have such a bad feeling?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a rough voice cry: "Next!" She realized with a panic that _she_ was next.

She glanced back at Percy, who gave her a reassuring smile.

It's now or never, she told herself. She stepped inside.

* * *

Before Annabeth were three chairs, each one even larger than the Olympian thrones.

A voice from the center cleared its throat. "Annabeth Chase-Jackson." They always began with the name, Annabeth remembered. Even if it was somehow wrong (which Annabeth doubted could ever happen), she knew that you should never speak unless spoken to - or there wound be . . . consequences.

"Savior of Olympus. Architect of Olympus. The first daughter of Athena to successfully follow the Mark of Athena to its end. Recoverer of the Athena Parthenos. Surviver of Tartarus. Wife of Percy Jackson. Mother of three. A member of the Seven. Protecter of the Ancient Lands."

Hearing all of her accomplishments out loud made Annabeth blush furiously.

Another voice, this time from the left, spoke next. "The most obvious thing to do would be to put you in Elysium right away."Annabeth felt relieved. "But . . ."

Annabeth's heart would've stopped if she hadn't already been dead. She almost said something - before she thought better of it.

"You're achievements are so numerous, more so than we would expect any mortal soul to achieve in _five_ lifetimes, let alone three, that we would like to offer you the chance to skip over being reborn three times and directly enter the Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth felt a squeal escape her lips. She was so overjoyed - that is, until a thought crossed her mind.

"You may speak," the judge in the center allowed, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Well, you see . . ." she started, "I'm grateful and everything, but what about the Seven? And all of my other demigod friends? What about -" Her voice cracked. "What about Percy?"

The voice in the center chuckled. "Percy? He was marked for the Isles of the Blest long before even the second great prophecy. The rest of the Seven? Well, Hazel was given the same fate, especially since she was denied Elysium the first time she died in an act to save her mother. Frank and Piper both received the Isles of the Blest, as they were just as deserving as everyone else. Jason, of course, made the Isles of the Blest, as well. Leo, however, was sent to the Fields of Punishment - I'm kidding!" he yelled, after seeing Annabeth's horrified face. "He was especially worthy of the highest honor, after rescuing Calypso, after all."

"What he is trying to say, dear," the left voice interrupted, "is that all of the Seven made it to the Isles of the Blest, as well. And all your other demigod friends are just a boat ride away in Elysium, where you can visit them anytime you want." The voice paused before saying, "Are you alright, dear?"

Annabeth was better than alright. This was all too good to be true. She felt like she would wake up at any moment and be back in Tartarus or somewhere else way worse than where she was. But she knew this wasn't a dream. Demigod dreams could never get this good.

* * *

Annabeth was vaguely aware of being sent on her way to the afterlife for heroes, being paraded through the cheering crowds of Elysium, and put on a luxury cruise liner. She hardly even registered that she was in her young body again (around 20 years old), or that she even _had_ a body.

All she felt was bliss. Bliss that Percy was right behind her.

She arrived on a street named _The Seven_. Wow. They even earned their own private street. Each of the seven houses were gorgeous mansions, with beautiful gardens, huge yards, and incredible architecture. The street was more of a circle, like an enormous dead end street. In the center was a large community park, with a pond, wooded areas, swings, birdbaths, and more.

Annabeth loved it.

The first house she walked up to had a mailbox (was there mail in the Underworld?) that read **HAZEL ZHANG**. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

A girl that looked about twenty with curly cinnamon hair, chocolate skin, and golden eyes opened the door. Her face broke into a large grin when she saw who it was.

"Annabeth!" Hazel cried, jumping onto the blonde. "Frank! Get out here!" she called through the doorway.

A twenty-year-old buff chinese looking linebacker ran to the door. "What's going - Annabeth!" His face broke into a similar grin. "It's so good to finally see you!" he cried, crushing her in a bear hug.

"You too!" Annabeth said with a light laugh. "Let's go find everyone else! I've missed them!"

In almost no time (Well, Annabeth couldn't be sure. Time worked differently in the Underworld.), Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason had all tearfully united and were sitting at a picnic table in the middle park. Leo was going on and on about the awesome stuff the houses had.

"-epic voice control lights! Can you believe it? And the graphics on the televisions! They're completely unbeli-"

"As good as all that sounds," Annabeth interrupted, "do you guys have any idea when Percy will get here?"

Annabeth almost wished she hadn't said anything. All of their faces darkened. "What?"

They were all silent. Annabeth wondered why didn't seem excited that Percy was coming.

Piper was the first to speak. "There's a reason we were so excited to see you." The others nodded in agreement.

"Not that we aren't simply glad to see you," Jason reassured her.

"We knew you and Percy would be blessed to die together," Hazel continued. "Something about a 'last mortal blessing' or something." Annabeth silently thanked the gods for that.

"So we thought that since _you_ were here," Jason told her, "things would finally be set right."

"'Set right'?" Annabeth asked. "What do you mean?"

"We thought that Percy's death would alert to them that something went wrong," Leo said, ignoring Annabeth's question. He actually looked serious, which freaked Annabeth out a bit.

"What went wrong?" Annabeth asked. But no one acknowledged that they had even heard her speak.

"But since Percy hasn't shown up yet . . ." Piper said, and Annabeth realized that they were talking more amongst themselves than with her.

"This is bad," Frank finished for her. "Very bad."

The others nodded grimly.

"So what's going to happen to Percy?" Hazel wondered aloud.

Finally Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. "What's bad?!" she practically screamed. "What went wrong?! What's going to happen to Percy?!" she demanded.

The others all looked down.

"What-"

"Annabeth," Jason said, taking her hand. "You remember how Leo died first, right?"

Annabeth was a bit taken aback by the question, but she answered. "Yes. He was 68, and he was doing a crazy stunt on Festus 2.0." Annabeth chuckled at the memory. Festus 2.0 was what Leo called the new-and-improved metal dragon he had reconstructed when he was around thirty. A trick of 'easily going through an active volcano while it was erupting' had destroyed both Leo and Festus 2.0. At the time it had been devastating, but now it was rather amusing. "Why?"

Jason hesitated. "He wasn't the first to arrive on this street."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. When they did, Annabeth was only confused further.

"But that's not possible," she finally stammered out. How could someone have already been in one of the houses?

"It shouldn't have been," Leo said fiercely. Annabeth had _never_ seen him act like this. "You have no idea how happy I was when Piper had that heart attack. Hey, you know it was true!" he shot at Jason after he gave Leo a look. "Being alone with _him_ for so long . . . . I wish I could kill someone that's already dead."

Annabeth was very concerned now. But she was also very curious. "Who?"

They were all silent and grim, as if they had never heard her.

"You better come with us," Piper told her.

* * *

 **PERCY JACKSON**.

That was what the mailbox read on the house they had taken her to. She was even more confused when they gestured for her to go up to the door.

When she got there she immediately knew something wasn't right. Her demigod senses had stayed with her even in death. But she was still a daughter of Athena. She _had_ to know the truth.

She rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds of waiting, someone opened the door.

Annabeth gasped. "You!"

He was scrawny, had blond hair, and resembled an evil scarecrow.

"Me," Octavian said with a wicked grin.

* * *

Percy stepped into a large, circular room. Three enormous chairs loomed over him. He knew what was coming: "Percy Jackson, doer of blah, blah, blah." But Percy honestly didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to be with Annabeth. Whether that was in Elysium, the Fields of Asphodel, or heck, even the Fields of Punishment, he would follow her there. In the end, all that mattered was that they were together. He smiled.

A voice loomed over him, coming from the center chair. It seemed to be . . . growling? Percy dismissed the idea. Why would they growl at him?

"Octavian," the voice boomed. Percy's smile disappeared.

"I have been looking forward to this day for a long time," the voice on the left said cruelly.

"At last, we meet the mighty Octavian," spoke the voice on the right. There was no sunshine in their voice.

Then all three spoke at once. "We have so much to discuss."

 **1,839 words. Not bad for the first chapter!**

 **This idea of what happens to our demigods after they pass just came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. This story is the r** **esult!**

 **You our don't have to leave a review, but it would be appreciated! This is my first story on this site and I don't expect much attention. All reviews are welcome, though! Don't hesitate to criticize.**

 **If you enjoyed it, thank you! I hope you keep on reading! I have a lot of twists and turns ahead, as well as some major surprises.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fine people!**

 **Because of your awesomeness and your reviews, I have decided to update twice in one day!**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to anyone who reviewed, but especially to Emiliano733, who reviewed the story first. Thank you for the review! It brightened my day! And don't worry: you'll find out. (I also loved the review a guest wrote about totally wanting to read the rest. That made me fangirl. Like, a lot.)**

 **Oh, I forgot to mention that I own Percy Jackson. Fire is wet, water is hot, and the sun will rise at midnight. Aliens are coming. Bigfoot is real. Justin Bieber is a kind soul that I want to bow down to. Octavian is hotter than Percy Jackson. Perachel rules, Percabeth drools. Hera is the kindest goddess ever to grace the Earth. Pera and Pertamis are the future.**

 **Anyway, this part will include torture, so be warned.**

 **And there will be parallels to the first chapter.**

 **I. Love. My. Parallels.**

* * *

Percy was shocked. This had to be some kind of joke, right? There was no possible way anyone could mistake him for _Octavian_.

"But I-"

"SILENCE!" the middle voice boomed. "Your situation is bad enough. Do not try our patience!"

Percy was too afraid to say anything else.

They started listing off every bad thing Octavian had ever done. Needless to say, it was a pretty long list. It gave Percy some thinking time.

 _Why do they think_ I'm _Octavian? Didn't he die a long time ago? What's going to happen to me? Where's Annabeth?_

 _Annabeth . . ._

He realized that the room was silent. He forced himself to speak through his shock.

"Sir, you don't understand. I'm not-"

"THAT'S IT!" they all boomed.

"That was the last straw!" the one on the left spat.

"We were in a good mood, and we were going to go easy on you. Two millennia in the Fields of Punishment, at best! You should have been grateful!" the right voice shrieked.

"Yes, the middle voice agreed. "But your display of disrespect has just earned you an eternity of punishment! Guards, take this scum away!"

 **(Here come the parallels :))**

Percy felt worse than terrible. This was all too horrible to be true. He felt like this was all a dream, and that he would wake up at any moment and be back in Tartarus or somewhere way better than where he was. But he knew this wasn't a dream. Demigod dreams could _never_ be this awful.

Percy was vaguely aware of two guards pulling him into a line of others being sent on their way to the afterlife for villains, being paraded the torturers that threw curses at them. He hardly registered being in his young body again, or that he even had a body. It was probably just so that he could endure more pain.

All he felt was horror. Horror that he would never see Annabeth again.

When he finally got to the front of the line, which took forever but still wasn't long enough, a ghoulish figure that stood behind a desk sneered.

"Welcome, Octavian," he said. His voice was cold and unforgiving. "Your eternal torturer is . . ." He stopped to look at a clipboard. "Interesting. You will have your own private torturer."

Out of a nearby gateway stepped the freakiest looking man Percy could imagine.

He had tan skin with lots of biceps, triceps, and lots of other 'ceps **(LT anyone?)**. Even his buzz-cut hair was scary, you know, since it was like eight feet off the ground. His face held rigid features, and they were pulled into a wicked grin. His eyes were black pits that seemed to suck all of the joy out of you.

He radiated power and authority, and his aura very strongly said: Do _not_ mess with me. And by the way he was looking at Percy, he thought he had just messed with him big time.

If this guy had been in a tough guy contest with Ares, Percy would have judged him as the winner. And that was saying something.

"Octavian," he growled. "My name is Gabe. You will call me 'sir Gabe', or simply 'sir'." It _had_ to be Gabe, Percy thought. "Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Percy gritted his teeth. "Yes, _sir_."

"Excellent!" he cried, clearly pleased. "Now you must come with me! There is a special . . . initiation we must attend to."

The way he said it filled Percy with dread.

* * *

The entire courtyard was filled with the screams of everyone inside of it. As soon as Percy walked in, he knew he was toast.

All around the courtyard were metal posts that reached up to Percy's stomach. On the top of each one sat a pair of metal handcuffs. On the wall by the gate were . . . .

"Now, let's get started!" Gabe said cheerfully. He picked one of the items from the wall before steering Percy towards one of the unoccupied posts. Gabe started to work with the handcuffs.

"Get down on your knees," he demanded.

Percy's legs felt like jello, and they certainly didn't want to do what Gabe was asking of him. It was like Percy's body knew what was coming. Percy _definitely_ knew, and he didn't like it. Nope. Nadda. Zilch. Not one bit. He didn't want to kneel, but what choice did he have?

Gabe grew impatient and pushed Percy down himself. "For that, you get five more lashes." He took Percy's hands and cuffed them to the pole, but not before taking off Percy's shirt.

Percy was terrified. More terrified than he had ever been. More terrified than when he had fought the Minotaur for the first time. More terrified than when he had faced Kronos. More terrified than when he had seen his bill for college.

He was completely and utterly vulnerable. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

He saw Gabe uncurl the long piece of leather out of his hand, and saw it trail behind him on the ground, like a snake. And that snake was about to bite.

He heard the snap of the whip, and, for a moment, felt nothing.

But only for a moment.

Percy was determined not to cry out. Fire flared through his body, shaking him to the core. It was almost as bad as when he had held up the sky.

"One down," he heard the now more distant voice of Gabe say. "24 to go!"

Percy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 24?! How was he supposed to survive 24 more lashes?! (Of course, if he had been thinking clearly, he would have realized that he was, in fact, already dead.)

The second crack of the whip brought even more pain. Percy screamed. The pain was so overwhelming, it _was_ as bad as holding up the sky.

By the third strike, the pain was indescribable.

Percy didn't understand how he had gotten through the whole 'initiation' at all. With each strike, more unbearable pain was forced upon him. Percy realized that the only keeping him from death was . . . well, death.

After 22 more excruciating lashes, the horrifying experience was finally over. Percy was gasping in pain, since his voice was practically gone after screaming so much.

"Drink up," Gabe told him, shoving a cup to his lips. Percy was parched, so he gladly took a big swig of the liquid. He quickly spit it out.

It was fire. He'd thought he would never have to drink it again after escaping Tartarus (but he was apparently very wrong).

Gabe grunted in disapproval before lashing Percy once more. Percy silently cried out in pain.

"You're going to drink this and you're going to like it!" he screamed. This time, Percy drank the fire, in fear of further pain.

Immediately (after the violent convulsions, of course, because the universe had to add to his suffering) his pain started to subside. He could feel his voice returning, as well as the wounds on his back start to disappear. He was relieved.

That is, relieved until he heard the cruel laugh of his torturer.

"Now that your all healed up, are you ready for round two?" Gabe said. He laughed and whipped him even harder than he had before.

Percy was determined not to scream. He clamped his jaw shut in attempt to keep it all in.

So all of his pain went in silence.

Percy internally sobbed. It was all so _unfair_. His life had been nothing but tragedy. Just when he thought he would get a break, just when he thought the Fates were done were playing with him, he had been mistaken for Octavian and sent to an eternity of torture (granted, some of that was because of his own mouth, but still).

Even the gods weren't so cruel.

When he was going through Tartarus, his worst mortal experience, it wasn't nearly as bad. At least in Tartarus there was a plan of escape, some hope of getting back to his friends and his family. At least there had been no Gabe sent to torment him.

Here? Not so much. There was no hope in escape - not even in death. He would be subject to extreme torture for, well, forever.

And in Tartarus he had had Annabeth.

Annabeth . . . gods, he missed her. She was probably in Elysium, having the time of her life. She had probably forgotten about Percy. That's how good it probably was.

Was he jealous?

Nah. Annabeth was happy, and that was all that mattered to him. It didn't matter where he was, as long as Annabeth was alright.

With that in mind, he gladly took the rest of his torture. Granted, he only lasted about ten lashes without crying out, but it was better than nothing.

This time, though, he refused to drink the fire of the Phlegethon. He would _not_ be healed just so that he could experience more pain.

And that choice costed him dearly.

* * *

 **Did you like it? 1,665 words. Not bad, I guess.**

 **Again, thank you to anyone that reviewed. I love you guys.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Miss me?**

 **I really should space these out more. But I was bored so I wrote up another chapter at three in the morning. Don't judge.**

 **I would like to thank my awesome reviewers! You guys rock!**

 **Flaming eyeball: THANK YOU!**

 **nerdycook24: *mysterious voice* all will be revealed...**

 **Livvi May: Don't make you cry again? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **We are only on chapter three gurl.**

 **Anyway.**

 **This chapter has _descriptions_ of torture. Last chapie was actual torture. This time it is descriptions. Just be warned.**

 **Sorry for any OOC there is in this story. I will be writing this as if they have teenage minds, not 91 year old minds. You know why? Cause I am a freaking teen.**

 **From the Lion King:**

 **OH I JUST CAN'T WAAIIIT**

 **TO OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

 **Bun na na na na na na. dun.**

* * *

Piper looked over at Hazel, who nervously glanced back. They were standing on the porch of Annabeths house, and they were about to ring the doorbell.

But they could hear her sobs from there.

What did Annabeth do to deserve this? What did _they_ do to deserve it? Piper thought. You would think saving the world would get you a happily ever after. But nothing ever went "happily" for them.

Hazel rang the doorbell.

A puffy-eyed Annabeth answered the door. She sniveled. "Hey guys, come on in."

Piper and Hazel followed her into her gorgeous house. It was decorated with grey furniture with sea-green accents. The whole place was dotted with owls. A cheerful fire was blazing in the fireplace, lighting and warming the whole room.

Piper knew Annabeth wasn't really focused on the decor.

She sat down on her grey couch and sobbed into a sea-green pillow. It probably just reminded her more of Percy, or lack-there-of.

"Hey, it will be alright," Hazel said, sitting down next to Annabeth and rubbing her back. "Percy is probably talking with Hades about the mixup right now." That only made her cry harder.

"Annabeth," Piper soothed (with a little bit of charmspeak), "Hazel's right. Percy would've told the judges who he was, and they're probably fixing the problem as we speak." Anaabeth continued to cry, but she calmed down enough to speak.

"You guys don't understand," she said through her hiccups. "Where is Octavian now?"

"In the Isles of the Blest," Hazel said, realization dawning in her eyes. "You don't think..."

"What?" Piper asked, clearly confused.

"Where should he have gone?" Annabeth asked. New tears started forming in her eyes.

Piper snorted. "Well, he should have gone to the Fields of . . . Punishment . . . . Oh gods!" Piper exclaimed in understanding.

"So you think Percy is..." Hazel whispered. Her eyes were wide. Piper guessed that her own were, too.

"I do," Annabeth said. "But there's no way to know for sure." She broke down again.

Piper remembered something she had found in her house when she had first gone exploring. Something that could help them find out if Percy was alright or not.

"I think I have a way of finding out," Piper told them. They looked at her expectantly. "You know how my favorite movie was Beauty and the Beast when I was little, right?" They nodded. "Well, before I got... you know, my knife, I had always wanted one of those mirrors that could show you anything."

"Do you have one here?" Annabeth asked urgently.

Piper nodded. "Follow me."

In retrospect, Piper wished she hadn't said anything.

* * *

Annabeth was terrified of what she would find. But she was even more terrified of not knowing.

Piper lead them to a room that only had one thing in it: a full length mirror. It reminded Annabeth of a book she had read. It was the first book in a series of seven books about a wizard, and the mirror showed you your deepest desire. It was probably her favorite series of all time.

"Annabeth," Piper began, snapper her out of her thoughts. "Are you sure about this?"

Annabeth nodded confidently. "I _have_ to know."

Hazel and Piper both nodded.

"Go up to the mirror and say 'show me Percy Jackson'," Piper explained.

Annabeth nodded and went up to the mirror. She took a shaky breath and declared, "Show me Percy Jackson!"

The image in the mirror shifted, and Annabeth gasped. In the picture was a boy lounging in the sun. He had blond hair and a thin build.

Octavian.

"So they really are mixed up," Piper muttered from her left.

"I'll check the mirror," Annabeth said. She went behind it and started looking for anything out of the ordinary. Piper joined her.

"I don't see anything," she told Annabeth. "You?"

"Nope," she replied.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Hazel exclaimed. She went up to the mirror. "Show me Octavian!"

Annabeth watched as Hazel's eyes widened in horror. Her hands flew to her mouth as she stumbled backwards and turned away.

Piper and Annabeth ran over to Hazel.

"Bad," she muttered. "Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad."

Annabeth was _really_ worried now. What could she have seen?

She looked back at the mirror, but it was just her reflexion that stared back at her.

"Hazel," Piper said calmly, making every syllable clear. "What did you see?"

Hazel mumbled to herself. Annabeth caught a few words like 'bad' and 'whip' and 'blood'. Her eyes widened.

She walked up to the mirror. "Show me-"

"NO!" Hazel screamed, tackling Annabeth in a hug. "You don't want to see it! Trust me!"

Annabeth shook her head. "I have to know, Hazel. Please understand. I can't imagine not knowing his fate." Even as she said it, she had a very good idea of what it was from what she'd heard Hazel say.

Hazel hestitated, but nodded. "I understand," she said with a shaky voice. "Just don't make me look at it, okay?"

Piper rubbed her back. "We won't. Why don't you go wait in the hallway?"

Hazel sniveled. "Okay."

She went into the hall, leaving Piper and Annabeth alone with the mirror. That thing freaked Annabeth out.

"So . . ." Piper said. "Which one of us will do the honors?"

Annabeth hesitated, but it was her soulmate, after all. "I will."

Piper nodded. They both faced the mirror.

Annabeth took a shaky breath. "Sh-show m-me Octavian."

The scene in the mirror made Annabeth scream Percy's name in absolute horror, but she couldn't look away.

It was Percy alright, but it wasn't . . . Percy. He was down on his knees. And his wrists were chained to a post. His eyes were alive with suffering and fear, his face contorted with pain. His back . . . . His back was unspeakable. The blood dripping from his numerous wounds was collected at his knees, where a huge puddle had already formed. The bones in his back were visible.

Then, out of nowhere, a whip traveling at lightning speed hit him. If he looked in pain before, it was nothing compared to now. His eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth ripped open. Even though it was a silent scene, Annabeth could almost hear his agonizing cry. A shudder passed through his body, and all too soon, the whip lashed onto him again. This time he clamped his eyes and mouth shut tight in determination. He opened his eyes after the lash, but was caught off guard by yet another. He collapsed onto the ground, well, as far as he could while being suspended by his wrists, and he hung there as his mouth opened again for another cry of pain.

The scene faded.

* * *

Jason still couldn't believe it.

Piper had come to his house an hour after she and Hazel had to comfort Annabeth. Her eyes were alive with panic.

"We need to get everyone together," she had said. "Now."

"What happened?" Jason asked her. She looked pretty shaken up.

"It's about Percy," she said.

He realized what she meant. "Meet me in the park in five minutes."

She nodded and ran off.

Five minutes later, the six of them were sitting around the same picnic table, looking expectantly at the three girls. Annabeth was crying into Pipers shoulder, and by the looks of things, it looked like _they_ were going to burst into tears, as well.

"This is about Percy, isn't it?" Leo said bluntly. Annabeth started crying even harder, and Piper shot him a glare. "Geez, I was just asking."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes, it is. Piper, what did you guys find?"

Piper looked away from Leo and took a deep breath. "Well, were t-talking and-" She started crying. "Oh, I took a picture, so just _look_!" She shoved a cellphone into Jason's hands before collapsing on Annabeth's opposite shoulder.

What he saw made him gasp.

It was Percy.

But he was chained to a pole, on his knees, and by the look of his back and the brown blur above it, he was being whipped.

Hard.

His face was contorted into one of pure agony. His eyes were bugging out of his head, and they were filled with hopelessness, pain, and horror. His mouth was open, as if he were screaming in pain. Which he probably was.

Even though it was only a photograph, Jason could almost hear Percy's horrible, agonizing cry.

He absentmindedly passed it to Frank, who dropped it in shock. He sheepishly picked it up, looked at it again as if he hadn't even been sure of what he had seen, and passed it along.

"Holy Hera!" Leo yelped, putting the phone down on the table and walking away, muttering, "Not good, not good, not good," over and over again while running his fingers through his hair as he paced.

Piper picked up her phone and looked at it one more time before turning it off. "Not good is right. You should have seen it in the mirror."

"What mirror?" Jason asked.

Piper explained that she had a mirror like the one in Beauty and the Beast. A mirror that could show you anything (that would've freaked Jason out, but to each their own). And, apparently, seeing it live had been a thousand times worse.

Jason glanced over at Piper. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to watch her in that mirror. Just thinking about it crushed him.

He put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry Annabeth. I promise we will do everything we can to get him back."

"What can we do?" Frank asked, and Leo hit him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?!"

Leo snorted. "Of course we can do something! We have an eternity to figure it out!"

Annabeth shook her head. "Yeah, _we_ may have an eternity. Bt every second we spend trying to come up with a plan is another second Percy is in pain!"

Leo looked down.

"We can do it," Hazel said. "Annabeth, you wouldn't happen to have any ideas?"

Annabeth laughed lightly. The sound gave Jason hope. Hope that they would get through this.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

 **1,730 words. Pretty good.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Any guesses as to Annabeth's plan? I have it all figured out, but I wanna see what you guys think.**

 **Tootles** **!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Emiliano733: Thank you!**

 **Percabeth418: That is the point!**

 **ElsniharElduran: Lol and I will continue!**

 **Flaming eyeball: Thank you so much! And you are partly correct, but you are missing a step or two.**

 **I would like to** **dedicate this chapter to Livvi May for her awesomeness. I don't care if you read this or not. You be epic.**

 **Warning: More pain and torture. *Evil laugh* I would pay to see your faces as you read this.**

 **This one is considerably shorter, but the nest chapter will be longer and this one is kind of important.**

 **From Beaty and the Beast:**

 **NOOOOOOOOO OOOOONNNNNNEEE**

 **OWWWWWNS PJO EXCEPT RICK**

 **CRUSHES HEARTS LIKE OUR RICK**

 **IT A WRITING MATCH NOBODY WRITES LIKE OUR RICK**

* * *

Percy's #1 tip for the Underworld: don't let yourself get whipped while there's fire on your back.

After he had refused to drink the fire, Gabe had gotten so mad that he'd dumped the fire onto Percy's already hurt back.

The pain was unbearable.

Percy had tried not to scream, but it was inevitable. And as soon as he had opened his mouth, Gabe started whipping his flaming back.

Pro: the whip put out the fire.

Con: OW.

Gabe was whipping him with intervals of less than half a second long, making it twice the speed as before.

It hurt so much that all that existed at that moment were his back, the whip, and his pain.

Everything else - his screams, Gabe's laughter, his conscious mind - ceased to exist.

He hardly registered Gabe unchaining his hands. He finally came to his senses when he fell into a hot and sticky liquid. He opened his eyes to see blood.

His blood.

Gabe laughed as Percy threw up.

"Now, now! We have no time for this! Come, come!"

And Gabe grabbed him by the foot and started dragging him along.

Percy's back kept hitting rocks in the ground, which did _not_ help with the pain. Without the fire to heal him, he was stuck in constant agony. And the drag helped _so much_.

Where was Gabe taking him? Probably to a new torture. At least the 'initiation' thing was over.

Right?

Wrong!

Gabe pulled him over to a dark river, one that was filled with cries of agony. "Ever hear of the Acheron?" he asked wickedly.

Percy's eyes widened.

Back in Tartarus, he and Annabeth had come across the river Acheron - the river reserved for the worst of the wicked, especially murderers.

In order to jump across, Percy had made the spirits of the river a deal - they would help him across, but he would share their pain while they were doing it. Not him and Annabeth, but just him.

It had been horrible.

She had almost jumped in, and it had been one of the scariest moments of his life.

Until now.

"P-please, sir!" he cried. "I've never killed-" **(sorry for any OOC there, but he _is_ scared out of his mind)**

Gabe laughed. "Oh, quit your whining. This is all part of the initiation - giving you the Curse of the Acheron!"

Percy didn't like the sound of that.

"The _what_?" he asked.

"The Curse of the Acheron! You will be constantly subjected to-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Percy said (What? He was still Persassy! King of Sass! Okay, maybe the fangirls were getting to him.).

Gabe fumed. "You laugh now, boy, but we'll see who'll be laughing later!" he screamed.

He took a noose and tightened it around Percy's neck. "Don't worry, you're already dead!" he told Percy after seeing his horrified face. It was still pretty uncomfortable.

Gabe laughed. "Bon voyage!"

And he threw Percy into the Acheron.

* * *

Let me tell you something.

You do _not_ want to get thrown into the Acheron.

Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , could have prepared me for what I felt in the Acheron.

If the whipping was bad, the Acheron was a thousand times worse. Then double that. Now triple it. Keep going. You'll never reach the level of pain I was in.

At first contact, I nearly blacked out from the pain. I somehow knew that I couldn't black out in this river. Well, my vision was nonexistent, so it didn't matter anyway.

It was a good thing I was Underwater. If I hadn't been, my screams would have been heard in Hades' Palace.

All I knew was pain.

All that existed was pain.

Endless pain.

Unbearable pain.

I remembered calling the whipping unbearable.

I never knew that I was so funny.

After an eternity, which was far too long, I felt a tug at my neck.

* * *

Percy came out of the Acheron, and he was still screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Quiet down, boy!" Gabe yelled, kicking him in the gut. Percy curled up into a ball and started mumbling to himself about the pain.

After about of minute of calming himself down, he stopped shaking for long enough to ask Gabe, "How long was I in there?"

Gabe chuckled. "Oh, about five seconds."

Percy couldn't believe it. Five seconds?! It had felt like a thousand years!

Gabe nodded in understanding. "Time seems to slow down in the Acheron. I know. Believe me, Percy, I know." He started walking and motioned for Percy to follow.

But Percy was too shocked. "Sir . . . what did you just call me?"

Alarm flashed in Gabe's eyes. "Come, Octavian! We should go!"

"You called me Percy," he said, getting to his feet. "You know somethings wrong!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabe said.

"Oh, I think you do," Percy said defiantly. Rage overtook his pain. "Why am I here?! Where's Annabeth?! Why does everyone think I'm Octavian?!"

"SHUT UP!" Gabe yelled, hitting Percy in the back of the head. He blacked out.

When he awoke, Percy didn't remember the conversation at all.

* * *

 **859 words. Pretty short. Oh, well.**

 **I would like to hear your opinions for this chapter!**

 **Also: I haven't been able to find any other fics like this, where it's after they're already dead. Did I actually have an original idea? For once?**

 **How did yo0u guys like my idea of how Percy got over that river in Nyx's Palace in HoH? I thought it was a reasonable headcanon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fine, fine readers!**

 **I want to thank everyone that reviewed!**

 **Emiliano733: Thank you! And I know, right?**

 **ElsniharElduran: You flatter me so much!** **And does your Username have anything to do with star wars?**

 **Flaming eyeball: APPERENTLY**

 **Livvi May: LOL**

 **Tala May: Why thank you.**

 **meganmollard: I am and thank you!**

 **nerdycook24: STAHP PREDICTING PLEASE YOU SPOIL IT FOR EVERYONE IF YOU KEEP GOING UGH**

 **Livvi May: Well percabeth already did, so why bother (troll)**

 **RICKELLA FOREVER**

 **Anyway.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is from a lighter POV. This chapie is supposed to lift your spirits a bit. From here, things start to get a bit better for our heroes.**

 **A bit.**

 **It is a bit short, so forgive me, okay?**

 **Now, from Frozen:**

 **Let me know**

 **Let me know**

 **When I can have Percy Ja-ackson**

* * *

Leo was still nervous about the plan.

The first part was easy. Well, not for Piper. She had to charmspeak Octavian into coming to a party with Annabeth and Hazel at her house, claiming that 'all the ladies love Octavian'. Preposterous! All da ladies love _Leo_! The hot McShizzle Man! Everybody knew that!

Then, once the party had started (well, as much as it could start without the life of every party: Leo), Piper had to convince him to play Truth or Dare.

Leo, being awesome, had to hide in the fireplace with a fireproof camera. His role was to videotape the whole shebang.

Every single time Octavian said anything, the girls all giggled and looked away.

Octi Wocti was eating it all up.

Leo Weo wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or throw it all up.

"So, Piper, truth or dare?" Octavian asked.

"Oooo!" Piper squealed. "Dare!"

"Hmmm," he said, thinking. "I dare you . . . to kiss me!"

Leo had to admit: Piper was _good_. She didn't even show an inch of disgust when she got up, walked up to Octavian, and pecked him on the lips.

Annabeth and Hazel giggled.

Leo almost gagged.

"So, Octavian, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

"I pick . . . truth," he said, winking at her.

Annabeth pretended to think. "Well, what I wasn't to know is how you got Percy's place!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Hazel squealed. "Oh, please tell us!"

Piper eagerly nodded.

Octavian's smile wavered. "Now girls, I can't go telling my secrets to just anyone!"

Annabeth pouted her lip. "Please? I want to know how you so expertly tricked the judges of the Underworld to get what _you_ rightfully deserved."

She had practically crawled into his lap by this point, giving him big baby seal eyes like the ones Percy had.

Like Percy had.

Leo's smile disappeared.

He knew Annabeth was only doing this to get him back. They all were.

Leo's mind flashed back to the image he had seen on Piper's phone. Even though he had seen it for less than a second, it had left a lasting imprint in his mind. The blood on the floor, the countless marks on his back, the look of pure agony on his face. They were all still in Leo's mind, screaming: "Don't you dare forget us!" And Leo wasn't forgetting anytime soon.

"-such an interesting story, Octi Wocti!" he heard Hazel say.

 _Stupid ADHD_ , Leo thought.

"Yeah, you were so brave," Piper said with lovey - dovey eyes.

Leo didn't trust himself to breathe. He was sure his ribs were already fractured from trying not to laugh.

"Oh, my! Look at the time!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I need to go and get my beauty rest!" Hazel said.

Piper let out a big, obviously fake yawn. "I think I'll go to bed, too," she said sleepily.

"Octavian," Annabeth cooed, "you should probably leave, too. Piper needs her rest, and so do you! That handsome face needs to relax!"

Octavian laughed. "Alright! I'll take the hint! You've all had too much of me, and the awesome-processor parts of your brains can't handle it!"

Well he's right about the 'too much' part, Leo thought.

"Of course!" they all cried.

Everyone said their tearful goodbyes. Leo almost cried, too, since Octavian would be out of his ten foot Personal Bubble that creeps couldn't enter.

"Goodbye, Octi Wocti!" Piper called out the door. "I'll miss you!"

As soon as the door shut, real Piper came out.

"Okay, repair boy," she said. "You can come out now."

Leo burst out of the fireplace, laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you actually -"

"Don't say it," she muttered, returning from the bathroom with a gallon of Listerine (TM).

"KISSED OCTAVIAN!" he cried, breaking into more hysterics.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered grumpily, swishing the stuff around her mouth in an attempt to get all of . . . _that_ out. "You know I had to. For -" her voice cracked. "For Percy."

Leo suddenly found himself not smiling anymore.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Annabeth's counting on us."

She nodded. "And Percy, too . . . even if he doesn't know it yet."

Now it was Leo's turn to nod. "So, how did Octi Wocti get Percy's spot?"

Piper tilted her head. "Weren't you listening?"

Leo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I kindo zoned out."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered.

"I heard that!" Leo protested.

"Just go get the camera."

Leo went to go fetch it out of the fireplace. When he got back, Piper snatched it out of his hands.

Leo stifled a laugh as she fast-forwarded through the 'Octi Wocti' junk.

She stopped right as Octavian was about to begin his story.

"All right!" she called. "Everyone can come out!"

Jason was the first to come out of hiding. He dropped down from the ceiling an hugged Piper tightly.

"The next time I get my hands on that slimy, no good -" He continued to mutter some pretty unkind things that would've given his Aunt Rosa a reason to wash Leo's mouth out with soap.

Hazel and Annabeth climbed in through the back window.

"All in favor of never doing that again?" Hazel asked.

"I," everyone said.

Annabeth tensed and was about to flip as a spider climbed out from the bottom of the coffee table, but relaxed when it turned into their resident Canadian.

Frank hugged Hazel. "Please, never do that to me again."

Hazel giggled, and for real this time. "I won't."

"Alright, everybody," Annabeth said. "Phase One of our plan is complete!"

Everyone cheered. Leo gave a little 'whoop!'.

"So who's going to do Phase Two?" Annabeth asked.

Everyone was silent.

"I will," Piper said. "I can use my charmspeak."

"Are you sure, Pipes?" Jason asked. "What if something goes wrong, and they take you away?"

Piper smiled. "I won't let that happen. And if it does . . . at least I'll be one step closer to Percy."

Jason hugged her. Annabeth started to tear up.

"So," Annabeth said. "Once Piper completes Phase Two, I'll do Phase Three."

Everyone shuddered.

"And then what?" Frank asked.

"Hopefully," Annabeth said, "we get our Percy back."

* * *

 **1,054 words. I think the shorter length is made up for with the humor, right?**

 **Eh. I suck at writing funny stuff. Whatever. I tried.**

 **I hope Leo lifted your spirits.**

 **Anyway, please review! I want to know what you guys think! I already have it all written out in a journal (so I have to transfer it to the computer, which takes even longer than actually writing it) but I still love suggestions!**

 **Ta ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my people!**

 **I would like to thank everyone that reviewed!**

 **Tala May: here it is!**

 **Emiliano733: yes, he really does. and about Calypso: if everyone likes the story, I may make a sequel, and she'll most likely be in it.**

 **Thunderwolf7226: thanks!**

 **that-dam-skeleton-warrior: thank you!**

 **LunaLovegood220022: not really.**

 **Tori Chase: THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR THAT REVIEW!**

 **Goldenry: you get what you wish for!**

 **GreekGeek119: How so?**

 **Livvi May: I hope it didn't. It wasn't supposed to. It was meant to lift spirits.**

 **Anyway.**

 **THERE WILL BE PERCABETH IN THIS CHAPTER! YOUR WAIT IS OVER!**

 **And now, from Mulan:**

 **Let's get get down to business**

 **I don't own**

 **(dun dun)**

 **JACKSON!**

* * *

Percy was normally good at sword fighting.

But not when he had his strength taken away. And his sword.

And his dignity.

Gabe had used some sort of magic to take away all of Percy's strength and said "let's wrestle".

Percy now hated wrestling.

Immediately, Gabe had won. But was that the end?

Nope. Not even close.

Gabe, after he had Percy pinned, had started kicking and punching him like there was no tomorrow.

Usually, Percy would have either A) stopped him, or B) endured it without too much pain.

But he couldn't do either without his strength.

So, Gabe got the satisfaction of hurting him. But he wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing his screams.

With each punch or kick Gabe delivered, Percy only clamped his mouth shut even tighter.

But wait! There was more! Now Gabe was biting him!

How _wonderful_.

"Ah!" Percy finally yelled. Then he hit Gabe on the head. Game seethed with rage.

 _Oh yeah_ , Percy thought. _No strength. That probably just annoyed him_.

Ding ding ding! Give the boy a prize!

His amazing prize: getting thrown onto the floor with impossible force.

It happened so fast that he didn't even get a chance to scream.

He grunted in pain. "Ow," he mumbled.

"I think we're done wrestling," Gabe grumbled, taking a drink of water.

Percy had an idea. It was a long shot, but if it worked, he could be able to heal himself.

He focused on moving the water over to himself. He felt the familiar tug in his gut, but it seemed . . . off, somehow. Percy dismissed the idea that anything would go wrong. He had to at least try.

He willed the water over to him, closed his eyes, and waited for the relief.

It never came.

Percy opened his eyes to the horrifying image of Gabe drenched in water.

"BOY!" Gabe screamed. "I swear - when I get my hands on . . . ." He stopped suddenly, grinning wickedly. "Well, well, well. Looks like I won't have to."

Percy suddenly became aware that he was shaking violently - and it had nothing to do with fear.

After about a minute of uncontrollable shaking, the pain came.

Waves of pain overtook him, and he collapsed onto the ground. With each new wave, he writhed in agony on the ground. But he clamped his mouth shut tight, determined not to scream.

He didn't like it - it reminded him to much of the Acheron.

But then it was the Acheron.

All he knew was pain.

His body thrashed around with no control. His agonizing cries were heartbreaking. His hands wrapped around his head and he clawed at his cheeks, making them bleed.

But Percy didn't even know what was going on around him, even in his own body.

After all, all he knew was pain.

He blacked out.

* * *

"Percy?" a girls voice asked.

Here, Percy said something very intelligent. Something along the lines of "ugh".

"Percy, it's me!"

Percy opened his eyes to find his Wise Girl standing right in front of him.

He reached out to touch her, but his hand went right through her, like a mirage.

"A-annabeth?" he choked out. "Are you alright?"

She laughed. It was music to his ears. "Me? What about you?! Everyone thinks your Octavian!"

Percy was so relieved. "So I'm not going crazy!"

"Nope," Annabeth said, popping the 'p'. "But really . . . how are you?"

"Fine," Percy said, looking down.

"Don't you lie to me," she scolded. "I saw the whipping."

Percy's eyes widened. "You - you saw that?"

Annabeth looked like she was ready to cry. "Yes, I saw it." She took a deep breath. "I'm so, so sorry!" Percy was bit taken aback. She had started actually crying. "When I saw Octavian, I knew right away where you were, but I did nothing! I cried, but I did nothing to help you! You could've been out of there by now! I'm so sorry!"

"Annabeth," Percy soothed. "I'm fine. You're okay, and that's all I need to be happy. Really." He smiled.

Annabeth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Percy, you're not fine. I saw you when you where being whipped - you were in agony!"

Percy chuckled lightly. "That? It wasn't that bad. I've had way worse than-"

"WHAT?!" Annabeth screamed. "YOU'VE HAD WORSE?!"

Percy silently cursed himself. He had only worried her more.

"Look, forget I said anything," he told her.

Then the shaking started.

"I can't just sit around while you . . . . Percy, what in the world are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

He was shaking like crazy. He remembered what had happened earlier, how he had been swallowed by the pain of the Acheron again. Being stuck in its iron grip of pure agony and suffering, being unable to even put your mind together enough to even think of how to escape, much less actually articulate a plan of escape and complete its execution. The complete overwhelming power of the pain taking over you.

"Annabeth, look away," he said through the constant tremors. "P-please."

"Percy, what's happening?" she asked, concern flashing across her face.

"Annabeth, please. Look away right - oh, no."

"Seaweed brain?"

The waves of pain started to wash over him - just like they had before.

They were easy to control at first - he only had to clench his fists to keep himself from crying out. If the pain came in waves, these first few were like the tide - small, easy to control. But more dangerous waves were coming. Then the tidal wave would crash, confirming all suspicion that the smaller waves were leading up to something much bigger.

"Annabeth! Look away! Please! WAKE UP!" Another wave of pain. This time he couldn't help but grunt and hold his head.

Annabeth's eyes widened in horror. " _What did they do to you?!_ "

"Annabeth, I-" Percy began.

Then the tidal wave come crashing overhead, sucking Percy into its whirlpool of suffering.

All Percy knew was pain.

But this time he subconsciously asked himself, as if his conscience was still above the water while the rest of him writhed below the waves, "Why is there a girl calling my name in the distance?"

* * *

Percy awoke in pain.

All he knew was pain.

But then it left just as it came.

First, the unbearable pain stopped. Then the waves came, starting with the waves that were taller than even Gabe, and ending with the small waves of the tide. Then he couldn't stop shaking for at least a full minute.

Percy was gasping. But inside of him, his pain and suffering was boiling into pure, horrifying rage. "Okay," he spat. "What the Hades was that?!" he demanded.

Gabe laughed. "The Curse of the Acheron. You will subjected to the pain you felt in the Acheron every so often. Not so often that your soul burns away into nothingness, but frequently enough that it is pure torture. The water of the Acheron runs through your veins, ready to strike at any moment."

Percy yawned. "Yada, yada, yada."

Gabe fumed.

"Let's go, Octavian. I need to teach you some _respect_."

* * *

 **1,209 words. I think that's pretty good, right?**

 **I think the next chapter will be longer. I think.**

 **I would like to thank you for reading, and please tell me what you thought in the review section below!**

 **Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **I'm going to skip the authors note today! This is a chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

 **Trust me, it was worth the wait!**

 **imma skip the Disney song, too. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Annabeth was freaking out.

What if their plan went wrong? What if she got vaporized? What if Percy was trapped forever in the Fields of Punishment?

She forced herself to calm down. Piper would be back at any moment. Then she would start Phase Three.

Sure, Piper had left about an hour ago. And they didn't know if charmspeak would work on skeleton guards.

Annabeth checked to make sure she had her phone, and that the video was on it, ready to be played at a moments notice.

She took a deep breath.

 _I can do this_ , she told herself.

At least she wasn't kissing Octavian. Gods, if he had dared _her_ to do that at the party . . . let's just say their cover would've been blown and Octavian would be wishing for the impossible, as he was already dead.

"Hey!"

Annabeth looked up and smiled when she saw Piper run into her arms for a hug.

"Hey, Pipes! I'm guessing it's good news?"

She smiled. "Yep!" she said, popping the 'p'. "Apparently anyone from the Isles of the Blest can go see Hades whenever they want!"

"That's amazing!" Annabeth cried in joy. It was the first time Annabeth had any hope that their plan would actually work. Hope that she could actual see Percy again.

Her mind wandered back to her dream.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

Annabeth smirked. "How did you know?"

"You've got that look in your eyes," Piper said, smirking back.

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. She would never be able to hide anything from this chick. "So, while I was waiting for you, I fell asleep on my couch." Seriously. That thing was so soft, it felt like a cloud. "And I had a dream . . . ."

Piper nodded encouragingly.

"I talked to Percy."

Several facial expressions crossed Piper's face: excitement, confusion, shock, fear.

"What did he say?"

"He asked if _I_ was okay," Annabeth said, chuckling. Typical Seaweed Brain. Always thinking of others first, even when he was terrible himself.

And she loved him for that.

Piper laughed at the absurdity of it all, too.

"He thought he was going crazy with the whole 'Octavian thing' and . . ." Annabeth hesitated.

"And what?" Piper asked, concerned.

Annabeth started tearing up. "He said that he was fine." Annabeth could tell that Piper wasn't at all surprised by this statement. "But he said it was because of me that he was fine. He said as long as I was happy, he was happy." Annabeth could feel the tears streaming down her face at this point. She collapsed into her friends arms.

Piper whispered words of comfort, rubbing her back and telling her that it would all be okay in the end.

Annabeth sniveled. "But that's not the worst of it. When I told him I had seen the whipping, he freaking _laughed_ , and said, and I quote, 'It wasn't that bad. I've had way worse'-"

"WHAT?!" Piper cried.

"I know!" Annabeth agreed. "I didn't believe it, until . . ."

Piper's eyes widened. She motioned for Annabeth to continue.

"Well, I was saying how he _wasn't_ fine when he started shaking like crazy. He kept telling me to look away."

Piper's eyes were as wide as bottle caps. "Then what happened?"

"He started gritting his teeth and grunting. He kept clutching his head in his hands. It looked like he was in pain."

"A lot?" Piper asked.

 **(I APOLLO-gize for any OOC in this paragraph; she is pretty broken. Then again, aren't we all? Have anything to say about that, Rick? :( )**

"I don't know, but then . . . ." Annabeth threw her arms around Piper and sobbed. "It w-was horrible! H-he was in so m-much p-pain! He just s-started writhing around on the g-ground and s-screaming! I kept c-calling his name, but he d-didn't answer! I don't th-think he even heard m-me!"

"It'll be okay, Annabeth," Piper said, even though she was crying herslef. "We _will_ get him back. The sooner you leave, the sooner he'll be safe."

Annabeth nodded. She was acting ridiculously. Crying would do nothing. She was a daughter of Athena. She had to keep a clear head. And as much as it hurt her to see Percy in pain . . . . She couldn't just sit around and cry.

"I know, Pipes." She turned towards the direction Piper came from. "Wish me luck."

 _I'm coming, Seaweed Brain._

* * *

"Greetings, Annabeth."

"Uh, hi, Lord Hades," Annabeth stuttered.

The place was still intimidating, but now that Annabeth was already dead, she wasn't as afraid of, well, imminent death.

"Oh, you're one of the heroes from the Isles of the Blest. Just call me Hades."

"Oh. Okay."

Annabeth looked around sheepishly. How exactly was she supposed to break it to the Lord of the Dead that a stupid Roman augur had outsmarted him?

"Tell me, why have you come, young one?" Hades asked.

Annabeth sure liked him more now that she was dead. Maybe he was like Nico: he communed better with the dead.

"Uh," she started, "I've come to talk to you about something important. What does Percy Jackson look like?"

If he said a blond creep, she was doomed. If he said dark hair and sea green eyes, she had a chance.

He seemed confused, but he answered. "He's really athletic-looking with windswept black hair and cool, sea green eyes - what, I can fangirl, Fangirls! And yes, I did just break the fourth wall."

But Annabeth wasn't listening to Hades' talk of the fandom ( **wink** ). She was too happy that he knew who Percy was.

"Why do you ask, dear?" he questioned.

"Well, I believe that . . . well, I _know_ he is in the Fields of Punishment."

Hades was quiet for a moment. "And how do you 'know' this? That isn't possible. Percy Jackson is in the Isles of the Blest."

"Well, sir, Octavian took his place," she said.

"Who-" Hades started to say, before realization hit his face. "That no-good Roman? How, as you say, did he 'take Percy's place'?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Like this, sir."

And she pulled out the video.

* * *

"Well, you see, girls," Octavian was saying, "there I was, getting thrown into the Fields of Punishment."

Hazel squealed in fright. "How did you escape?"

Octavian gave her a cheesy, toothy grin he probably thought to be a daring smile. "Well, I knew that I didn't _really_ belong there. So, I was being tortured and all, when I ran into none other than Percy's ex-stepfather, Gabe!"

Piper squealed in delight. "Oooo! Fun!"

"Yes, very fun." Octavian chuckled. "We both hated Jackson for ruining our lives, so made a plan to destroy him and revel in his pain for all eternity!"

Annabeth giggled, but it was obvious that she was gritting her teeth.

Octavian didn't seem to notice. "I know! It was an amazing plan! The both of us together were able to overcome our torturer - we had the same one, by the way - and break into the vault of magic!"

Hazel jumped up and down. "I love magic! Especially the kinds that destroy Percy!"

Octavian grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked you girls!"

The three giggled.

"So, with the magic, we were able to switch me and Jackson around in the minds of everyone in the Underworld - except Hades, of course."

Annabeth's eyes widened, but she covered it up by asking, "What about Gabe?"

"Oh, he became a torturer! He would become Jackson's personal torturer when he finally died, and he would get to beat him up again without fearing the authorities like he did in the mortal world! And I would live in paradise."

All three girls giggled through their teeth. At their sides, tightly clenched fists were seen.

But Octavian didn't notice a thing.

* * *

Annabeth ended the video.

Hades was fuming.

Her eyes widened. "I swear, we only said those things to get it out of him!" she said quickly. "I would never-"

"Don't worry, girl," Hades interrupted. "It is not you that I am wrathful at." He changed his manner to a kinder one. "Now, about that boy, Percy-"

"Does he like cereal?" a new voice called.

"Mother!"

"What? It was an important question!"

Persephone and Demeter materialized between Annabeth and Hades like they had been listening the whole time - which they probably had been.

"Well, dear?" Demeter asked. "Does he like cereal or not?"

"Yes?" Annabeth said with uncertainty, but it seemed to be enough for the goddess.

"I say we help the boy!" she declared.

Persephone put her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"I was going to help the boy anyway!" Hades snapped. He rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"You-you will?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

Hades smiled. "Of course."

Annabeth was relieved. She would get to see Percy again. It was the best day of her life - or death. Whatever.

"Th-thank you!" she stammered out.

"No need to thank me," he said. "Thinking of Octavian listening to Opera is all the thanks I need."

Annabeth smiled. "You and me both," she mumbled, even though she wanted to see him go through a lot more than that. Maybe Piper would let her borrow her mirror . . . . "So what about helping Percy?"

"When I snap my fingers," Hades began, "Percy and Octavian will switch places, you will be sent home, and Gabe will go back to his . . . previous schedule."

Annabeth felt lighter than air. "Thank you so much!"

"But I must warn you," Hades added darkly. "Healing works differently in the Underworld. He will take much longer to heal from his tortures. You and your friends will have to get him on his feet again."

"What about Apollo?" Annabeth asked. "Can't he just heal Percy?"

"I'm afraid he has no power here," Hades said solemnly.

"Annabeth took a deep breath. They could handle it. "Alright," she said. "Do it. Let me see Percy again."

The god snapped his fingers, and everything went black.

* * *

 **1,704 words. I think that might be the longest yet!**

 **Dont forget to review! I want to know what you guys thought of Octavian plan!**

 **bu-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my fine people!**

 **Thank you to anyone that reviewed!**

 **Tala May: yes!**

 **Emiliano733: Oh, you think that's the worst case? Gurl, you hilarious.**

 **Guest: I will!**

 **nerdycook24: Oh, don't worry. The aftermath will be worse than you can imagine.**

 **Ms. Chenandler Bong: It's my story and I wanted it to be like this. Hmph.**

 **that-dam-skeleton-warrior: I know right!**

 **Livvi May: HERE IT IS DON'T KILL ME PLEASE**

 **Anyway.**

 **Here is the chapter!**

 **From Snow White:**

 **I'm wishing**

 **(I'm wishing)**

 **For Riordan**

 **To give me**

 **(to give me)**

 **Jackson**

 **(Jackson)**

* * *

Percy had just had another run through with the pain curse when something very strange happened.

He had been in the middle of crossing a field of hot coals - not very pleasant, especially when you've got another dude on your back.

What? He had bribed Percy with food. _Food_. One does not simply bribe Percy Jackson with food and not get what they want. Gabe hadn't exactly been generous with edibles. Even if Percy didn't need food to live (since he was dead), he still felt hunger. And had stomach had started talking to him.

Flashback

"Hey, I've got a potato," a random guy told him. "My torturer ain't lookin'. If you carry me across, I'll give it to ya."

"Uh," Percy said, unsure of what to do.

 _Do it,_ his stomach told him. _Food._

 _But if Gabe catches me I'm toast_ , he told it.

 _But the FOOD,_ his stomach complained.

 _Won't it hurt to carry someone across hot coals?_ he wondered.

 _Whatever. Food._

He inwardly sighed. _Fine._

He had officially lost it.

End Flashback

And that was why he had agreed to carry the guy. He had lost his marbles.

He was about halfway across when he started shaking.

"Hey, why ya stoppin'?" the dude asked.

"I think you should get off," Percy told him.

"Do ya want the food or not?" he asked.

"Really. You should get off." Percy was experiencing the waves of pain now.

"Look, I dunno whatchur playin' at, but - WHAT THE HADES?!"

Percy had thrown him off of his back in his blind pain. He writhed around on the hot coals, which burned whenever coal met flesh, but he didn't even notice. He was in too much pain already.

* * *

Percy somehow kept from crying out this time. Either he was becoming strong enough to fight against it, or he was getting used to it. He liked the idea of the first one more, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the second was what was actually happening.

Gabe was standing over him. Percy realized with a start that they were no longer in the hot coal fields. They were somewhere completely different.

They were in the whipping sector.

And Percy was chained to a post.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you get away with carrying someone across?!" Gabe spat. "Well, your accomplice is right over there!"

Percy followed his finger, and his heart broke. The guy he had tried to carry was also chained to a pole, and his torture had already begun.

"Listen, punk," Gabe said, getting real close. "When you break the rules around here, you don't get your dessert privileges taken away. You get a piece of leather to the back."

He lashed the whip onto Percy for effect. He didn't cry out, but he clenched his jaw so hard his ears popped.

Percy looked back over at the other guy. Sure, he had gotten Percy in trouble, but he had offered him food. It was the closest thing to kindness Percy had seen in the Fields of Punishment.

"So, kid, are you ready to pay?" Gabe asked, laughing maniacally.

Percy closed his eyes and sighed. There was no getting out of this. Nobody was coming. Nobody cared. There was no point in struggling.

He braced himself for the pain, but it never came.

* * *

Frank still felt really bad.

He, Jason, and Leo had all gone over to "Percy's" house to give him a "talk" about what he had done.

Jason had had the honor of ringing the doorbell, since he was like the go-to leader in Percy's absence (the sons of Jupiter and Poseidon were always working as co-leaders, but Frank had always seen the Aqua-Man as the more powerful demigod), and because his girlfriend was the one to get a face full of . . . _that_.

Octavian answered, grinning like a madman. "Have you come for more, ladies?" When he saw them, a look of fear crossed his face, but it was quickly masked with a look of arrogant disgust. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, old friend," Leo said, "why don't we come in and talk about it?"

"Uh," Octavian said, looking at all of their glaring faces. He seemed to decide that letting them in would result in less injury to himself. "S-sure. Come on in."

The place was very . . . Percy. It was all blue, from the dark blue couches, bright blue pillows, medium tone walls, and the blue marble countertop at the open-wall kitchen thing (Frank didn't know what it was called). There were pictures of the ocean dotted around the place, as well as a ton of seashells. There was even a glass coffee table with water inside with tiny remote control boats. Frank could see a captains hat hanging below the table.

Yep. It was all very Percy.

"Sorry about the decor," Octavian said dismissively. "I didn't really have control over the living conditions."

Frank felt a growl escape his lips. "Oh, I think you did."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Octavian asked innocently.

"Spill it," Leo said. "You stole Percy's spot."

"How did you - oh, of course," Octavian said darkly. "You weren't in the Underworld when I did the magic!"

"Well, at least we don't know about you flirting with the girls," Jason said innocently.

Octavian sighed. "Yeah. At least you - wait, what?!" He visibly paled.

"Yeah," Leo said, catching on. "At least we don't know how you and Percy's stepfather overcame your torturer to get magic."

Octavian was getting paler every minute.

"At least we don't know how your plan effects everyone but Hades," Frank added.

"At least we didn't send Annabeth _to_ Hades to bust you for doing it," Leo said.

"Oh, wait," Jason said, as if he had just remembered he had left the oven on. "We did send her - with proof."

"W-what proof?" Octavian stuttered.

Over the course of their "at least's", the three of them had slowly surrounded Octavian. He just seemed to realize that he was trapped.

"Just a video," Leo said. "A video of you spilling everything."

"I never . . ." Realization hit his face. "The girls. I never should have trusted them."

"Yeah, about the girls," Jason said casually. "Why did you dare Piper to kiss you?"

Octavian looked so scared, Frank guessed that he might've peed his pants.

"Look, I-" Octavian started.

"Save it," Frank said. "You're toast."

Octavian cowered.

"I this is all quite . . . shocking," Jason said, summoning lightning to his hands.

"Guys, if you don't do this right, I may have to . . . fire you," Leo said, making his hands burst into flames.

"Stop it, guys. I can hardly . . . bear it," Frank said, turning into a bear.

"Ugh, just attack me already!" Octavian begged. "These puns are killing me!"

"Party pooper," Leo pouted.

"On three," Jason said. "One."

"Two," Leo said.

"Thr-" Frank began.

"WAIT!" a new voice cried.

Too late to change directions, Frank barreled right through the person that stood where Octavian had moments ago.

"PERCY!" they all cried.

He smiled weakly from the floor. "Hey, guys."

"Percy, I'm so sorry!" Frank said, turning back into a human and helping Percy up from the ground. "I didn't mean to - well, I did, but -"

He was cut off by Percy's laughter. "I'm fine, big guy. That kind of tickled, actually."

Leo's jaw dropped. "A full grown bear knocking you over _tickled_?"

Percy shrugged. "More or less. So how are you guys?"

Typical Percy. "Fine, you?" Frank said, knowing he would lie.

"Fine."

Give Frank a point!

"I'm just a little dizzy," Percy continued.

Then he proceeded to collapse onto the floor, making Frank feel even worse.

Annabeth chose that moment to burst through the door. "Don't hurt him!"

 _Great_ , Frank thought. _Let's all punch Frank in the feels._

* * *

 **1,338 words. I like.**

 **All right guys. Next chapter will be a bit short, but it will be a Percabeth chapter!**

 **AHHHHH! FINALLY!**

 **Anyway, to anyone who thinks that all of the trouble is over.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyway.**

 **Don't forget to review! There is a button down below. Click it.**

 **See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people!**

 **I'm going to skip the authors note. Something tells me you guys want to just get to the Percabeth reunion.**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

 **AND NOW FOR THE PERCABETH:**

* * *

Annabeth looked down at Percy's still face; a face that had been still for over three days.

Everyone else was either sleeping in a guest room, eating in the kitchen, or talking quietly in the living room.

But not Annabeth. She had slept only once, and that was when her friends forced her to. Even then it was more of a short catnap. They brought her food, but she barely ate anyway. She was too worried about Percy

She looked around the master bedroom. It was very ocean-like. The creamy carpet looked like sand. The white furniture was complimented by dark blue accents. The three sky blue walls brought attention to the waterfall found behind a fourth glass wall. And the bed that sat in front of the waterfall had ocean blue covers that seemed to ripple over Percy's body.

Annabeth was sitting in a fluffy white armchair that was moved beside the bed. It seemed to wrap her in a big, warm hug as she sat in it.

"Hey, Wise Girl," a voice said weakly.

Annabeth looked down to see Percy's smiling face.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said, relief that he would be alright lacing her voice.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ah!" Percy yelled, reaching for his face.

Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! Did I-"

Percy laughed, cutting her off. "I'm just kidding, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth huffed. "Oh, you!" She slapped him in the chest.

He grimaced. "That's where Frank hit me."

"I thought you told him it tickled," Annabeth said, confused.

Percy shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

Annabeth laughed. Even with all his injuries - whip marks, a bruised chest, burns all over - he was still Percy.

"You are _such_ a seaweed brain," she said.

He smiled smugly. "The one and only!" He sat up. "So, can you explain why everyone thought I was Octavian?"

Annabeth started talking about Octavian's plan. With each detail that she told, his face just got darker and darker. He kept muttering death threats under his breath (she didn't bother telling him that these threats were impossible). When she mentioned Gabe, Percy was outraged.

"WHAT?!" he bellowed. "He was Smelly Gabe the whole time?!"

She sighed. "Yes."

Percy fumed. "I thought he would be a bit more humble after being turned to stone. After everything he ever did to me and my mother! He terrorized us! And _he_ had to vengeance?!"

"I know, Percy. I know," Annabeth soothed.

She had heard enough stories of what had happened with Gabe. Let's just say he was a bit more than a bully towards Percy and Sally.

She continued to to explain their own plan to rescue him after seeing him in the mirror.

Percy looked embarrassed. "Look, I don't want pity."

She kissed him gently. "We don't pity you. Percy, you're so strong. I couldn't have survived that."

His eyes widened and he shuddered. "Give me all the pity you want. Just don't put that image in my head."

Annabeth laughed weakly. "I missed you Percy." She started to tear up. "I really, really missed you."

"I missed you, too," he said, kissing her. His lips were salty - like the cool ocean breeze.

"You should get to bed," she told him, getting up. "You need rest."

She started to leave, but Percy grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me?" he pleaded.

She secretly felt relieved. "Of course, Seaweed Brain."

She got under the covers and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Compared to the chair, this was paradise. He was nice and warm, and she felt safer than ever now that she was finally in his protective embrace again.

"Don't leave me again, okay?" she said with a shaky voice.

He kissed her forehead. "Never."

* * *

 **643 words. Yeah, yeah. It was short.**

 **How did you guys like the reunion? Was it fluffy enough?**

 **The more reviews I get, the sooner I update. And that's the truth.**

 **I promise the the next one will be longer.**

 **Bu-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo yo yo!**

 **What's up?**

 **Okay, to all of you that reviewed, either:**

 **1) THANK YOU**

 **or**

 **2) YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF BY ASKING FOR IT SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

 **Anyway.**

 **From Moana:**

 **What can I say except**

 **Not mi-ine**

 **not mi-ine**

* * *

Percy was doing well. Under the care of Annabeth, he had healed almost completely over the course of about two short weeks. Over time he started to become more active, but Annabeth never let him go outside, saying he needed bed rest.

But the other boys had finally gotten through to her, and she let them take Percy out to the center park for a game of Frisbee. Not too active, Annabeth had said. It was perfect.

Percy was elated at the opportunity to go outside. As much as he loved his new home, he needed fresh air.

* * *

Leo loved playing Frisbee. Especially the kind that came extra deathy.

He hadn't played Frisbee since he was a little _chico_ with his _madre_. It brought back painful memories.

But then he remembered that his mom was in Elysium, and that he could visit her anytime he wanted to.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by laughter, and he realized that he wasn't part of that laughter. And that was unacceptable.

He grinned. "Hey, don't start without me!"

"Go long!" Jason yelled at him.

They played for a while. zleo didn't know how long with his ADHD and all, but it must have been hours, since the artificial sun had moved quite a ways across the sky.

They had a ball - or Frisbee, whatever. Jason used the winds to cheat, and Percy doused him with water. Leo got a hoot out of that. Frank turned into a bird to intercept it, and Percy doused him with water, too. Leo was finding all this dousing funny, until he accidentally set the Frisbee on fire. Then guess who got doused with water? If you guessed Leo Valdez, you would be correct.

"Hey, Percy!" Frank called. "Catch!"

He threw it at Percy, but Percy didn't seem to be paying attention. It soared right past him, but he didn't even move.

Yet, now that Leo thought about it, he _was_ moving. He was pretty far away, but Leo could have sworn he saw him shaking.

"Hey, dude, you okay? Did you douse yourself?" Leo yelled across the park.

"I have to go!" he yelled back. He ran off through the trees.

Leo ran over to Jason, where Frank already was (he probably turned into a cheetah and thus became the cheater).

Leo started to ask, "What-"

"We have no idea," Jason said.

They all reached a silent agreement, and ran off after him.

* * *

When they finally found Percy, Jason almost wished they hadn't.

They were looking around the park when Frank spoke up.

"So, any guesses as to what happened to Percy?"

"He was shaking in the presence of my awesomeness," Leo said, striking a pose.

Jason rolled his eyes. Some things would never change.

"Seriously, guys," Jason said. "If Annabeth finds out that we lost him, she'll never let us be alone with him again."

"Agreed," Frank and Leo said together.

As Jason searched, he wondered what _had_ actually happened to Percy. The guy had just started shaking like crazy for no apparent reason. He definitely wasn't shaking in the presence of Leo's awesomeness. Had he doused himself? Maybe, but Jason also remembered that Percy wasn't supposed to get wet.

They were having absolutely no luck. They were about to give up and go ask for help when Leo spoke up.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?"

They all got quiet.

At first, Jason heard nothing. Then he realized that there was a distant groaning.

He motioned for them to follow him. He led them in the direction of the sound, afraid of what they would would find.

What they found was a bit more than he anticipated. Okay, a lot more.

It was Percy, but he was on the ground, foaming at the mouth. He kept slamming his head into the ground and into trees, which couldn't have helped his situation. His hands were clawing at his cheeks, punching the ground, and just flailing all over the place. It was obvious that he was holding in a scream.

For the longest time, Jason and the others did nothing. They were in too much shock. _What is going on?_ Jason asked himself.

Only when Percy had been relatively still for a few minutes did they finally snap out of it.

"Anyone gonna help him?" Frank asked.

They all rushed forward. Jason realized that he was unconscious.

"We can't keep this a secret," he said. "We need to tell Annabeth."

"Should we take him with us or go get someone?" Frank asked.

Jason thought for a moment. "We should take him with us. He needs to be where he can be healed."

They worked together to haul him onto their shoulders. They started carrying him towards Annabeth's house, where wall the girls were. Great. Just great - Piper would know how much he had messed up (not to mention how furious Annabeth would be).

As they ran, Jason wondered what had happened to Percy, and if it had anything to do with . . . that place. He had no idea what they had done, but thinking about it made Jason want to punch Octavian in the jaw.

When they finally reached their destination, Jason rang the doorbell since he was the only one with a free hand.

A perky Annabeth answered the door. "Hey, how's it - WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Jason winced. "We have no idea."

"Well, get him in here!" she shrieked.

It took some time, but they finally got Percy onto a couch. Four of them went to get medicine for him while Jason and Annabeth talked about what had happened.

"For the millionth time: I have no idea what happened," Jason said (for the millionth time).

Annabeth shook her head. "Just describe to me _exactly_ what you saw."

Jason sighed. "We were playing Frisbee - and everyone was having a great time - when Percy just started shaking for no reason. He told us he had to go and just took off and . . . . Annabeth, are you okay?"

He asked because she was making that one Annabeth face: the one where she had just figured something out, but it wasn't exactly a good something.

"Piper!" she called.

 _Why would she need Piper?_

"Yeah, Annabeth?" she said as she rushed into the room.

"Do you remember that dream I was telling you about?"

'The one where you talked to Percy?"

"Yes!" She took a deep breath. "Do remember me telling you about how Percy was shaking?"

"Yes," Piper said.

"And how afterwards he just started, well, screaming?"

Piper nodded.

Annabeth turned to Jason. "Tell her what you told me!"

Jason had no idea what was happening, but he told Piper what had happened. Her kaleidoscopic eyes just got wider and wider the more Jason told her.

She turned to Annabeth. "They _have_ to be connected somehow!"

"I know," Annabeth replied. "The question is how."

Jason was starting to understand. "So this has happened before?"

Annabeth nodded. She told him about her dream, and like Piper, Jason could feel his eyes grow larger and larger as the tale continued.

"Why do you think this is happening, Annabeth?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I have no idea. I think - no, I _know_ this has something to do with Octavian's little 'mixup'."

Next to them, Percy stirred.

"Wh-what happened?" he managed to ask with a weak voice.

Annabeth took his hand. "We were hoping you could tell us."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Annabeth explained what had happened - the shaking, the excuses, and the cries and groans of pain.

It looked like he was trying to act surprised. Jason thought he was a terrible actor.

"Spill it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

Percy mumbled something about a river. Jason had no idea what he was talking about, but Annabeth seemed to understand.

" _No_ ," she muttered. "They wouldn't. I don't even think _Octavian_ deserved that."

"Gabe said something about a curse being part of an initiation," Percy told her. "He only put me in for about five seconds, but it felt like . . . ." He shuddered. "It felt like a thousand years."

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, did you take a dip in the Acheron?"

"Maybe."

Jason's eyes widened. The River Acheron - the fifth river of the Underworld. He remembered that it was the eternal punishment for the most wicked. The fact that Octavian deserved any time at all in there made him feel a bit smug. But something seemed . . . off to him. Why would it be part of an initiation?

Annabeth must've been thinking along the same lines as him, because shook her head and said, "Percy, the Acheron is the river of _eternal_ punishment. I've never heard of it being part of an initiation."

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. I have this curse. What am I supposed to do about it? I can't undo it."

Annabeth got another Annabeth look: the one where she just had an idea.

"I think I know someone who could."

* * *

 **1,513 words. I think that's pretty good, right?**

 **Please tell me what you guys thought!**

 **CLICK THE BUTTON\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

 **Thanks for reading! Toodles!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO HELLO HELLO!**

 **Here is the next chapter for you!**

 **Thank you to anyone that reviewed!**

 **Now, from Beauty and the B** **east:**

 **I (dramatic pause) don't (dramitic pause) OWN!**

 **I don't own!**

 **Percy Ja-a-a-ackson!**

* * *

Hades was in a good mood - that is, before a dead soul showed up. And that was before he even knew their problem.

He was outraged when a mortal soul entered his palace without invitation. He was so annoyed that he didn't even notice the golden aura surrounding them - the aura that marked a soul as a hero from the Isles of the Blest. He calmed down, though, after they bowed and he finally noticed their gold glow.

"Annabeth, my dear," Hades said with a small smile. "Tell me: why have you come?" He thought of her last visit. "I assume Percy returned safely?"

"Actually," Annabeth said, looking down, "that's why I'm here."

Hades was a bit confused. He had always liked the dead more than the living - especially the souls of heroes. But was she suggesting that he _hadn't_ delivered Percy safely? The thought made him a bit angry.

As if the girl had read his mind, she bowed quickly and said, "He reached us safely, thanks to you. But something happened while he was in the Fields of Punishment."

Hades was now concerned for the hero that was one of his personal favorites. Sure, he acted all grumpy around demigods, but this kid had helped him become accepted by his fellow Olympians. And he had been friends with his still-alive son, Nico (though he was very old). He still didn't understand, though, why he wasn't his type.

"What happened?" Hades asked, his voice laced with genuine concern.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "He . . . he was forced into the Acheron, sir."

At first, Hades didn't really comprehend what she'd said. When he did, he couldn't really help but go ballistic.

"WHAT?!" he bellowed.

Annabeth winced. "He said that Gabe told him it was part of an initiation."

Hades had never heard of _that_ being part of the initiation. As far as he knew, there was only a whipping. And he should've know - he came up with dam thing.

He told Annabeth this, and her eyes lit up with hatred.

"I can't believe he would do this," she muttered.

Hades shook his head in disgust. The sorry excuse for a man had abused Percy up until his own death. People like that truly disgusted him.

But then there were people like Annabeth - heroes. People like her truly inspired him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked down at her. He was a bit shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Is there anything you can do?" she almost pleaded.

Hades smiled. "As a matter of fact . . . ." He snapped his fingers to summon a particular vial filled with a bubbly, translucent blue liquid. "This potion will cure him over a twenty-four hour period." He willed it to float down to her.

She caught it in her hands, her face in an eternally grateful expression.

"But I must warn you of three things," Hades said grimly.

Annabeth's smile faltered.

"One: that vial is all I have at the moment. Do not let anything happen to it. It takes me half a year to make it properly."

She nodded, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Two: he must take it as soon as possible. If he does not take it, his soul will fade away into nothing. The water of the Acheron takes about two months to fully destroy its host. I believe I am correct in saying that he has about one month left, but do _not_ wait. It must be done _as soon as possible_."

Annabeth looked ready to faint, but she nodded weakly.

"Three: I must inform you that. . ." Hades started to say, but he was unable to find the right words.

"What is it?" Annabeth whispered.

Hades sighed. "Did Percy mention anything about the Acheron?"

She shuddered. She got a far-off look in her eyes, as if she were lost in a memory. "He said that five seconds felt like a thousand years."

Hades nodded. "The pain of the River Acheron is indescribable. Those that endure it for too long often go insane, even after death." Hades took a deep breath. "The pain of having the curse removed is infinitely worse."

Annabeth was silent for a long time. Hades felt so bad for her - the two of them had endured so much together, and now they were facing this.

"What?" she finally said, even softer than the faintest whisper.

He sighed. "The pain will be literally unbearable. It will take a few moments to work, but after those few moments, the pain will come, and it will stay for twenty-four hours. But then he will be completely cured. No more pain. Ever."

The mortal girl was silent for a long time. Hades knew that she was a daughter of Athena, so she was probably over-analyzing - just like her mother (that got really annoying during the Olympian council meetings).

When she finally spoke, it was quite quiet. "Okay?" She repeated it again, but with more certainty: "Okay."

Hades snapped his fingers, and she was gone.

* * *

 **854 words. Pretty short. Whatever.**

 **Did you guys like it? Do you feel bad for Percy? Do you think anymore problems will arise for our heroes?**

 **Well, whoever was asking about Nico, there's your answer. And same with Calypso: they're both alive but like really old.**

 **Whatever. See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the chapter!**

 **Thank you to all that reviewed!**

 **I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while! I've just been so busy lately. Sorry. :(**

 **I OWN NOTHIN**

* * *

Annabeth should have known it would all go to hell.

Of course, they were already _in_ hell, but that wasn't the point.

Everything was looking up (well, sort of). They had a cure for Percy, and his curse.

Annabeth still couldn't believe Gabe had dunked Percy in . . . there. Gabe was a clueless mortal that took it one step too far - and look at the results. Percy had to take a potion that would put him through unbearable pain (for 24 whole hours).

Why did they always get the worst luck?

Annabeth had been flashed into the middle of Percy's living room, where the others were all sitting and talking calmly.

When they saw her, they were first very quiet. Then the wave of questions came.

"What happened at-"

"Did you-"

"Anything that-"

"Did he-"

"How did it-"

"QUIET!"

The voice was, surprisingly, not Annabeth's. It wasn't Percy's, Jason's, Frank's, Leo's, or even Piper's. It was Hazel's.

"Let the girl speak!" she scolded.

They all looked expectantly at her. She took a deep breath. She decided to go with the good news first.

"He gave me a cure," she said three-quarter heartedly (not quite half-heartedly, but she wasn't exactly enthusiastic).

Everyone began cheering - that is, everyone except Percy. He could tell something was wrong.

"But. . ." he asked.

She sighed. "He said it was going to hurt a bit."

Piper piped up. "Well, that's better than having the curse, right?"

Annabeth hesitated. "Ummm. . ."

Percy obviously knew something was wrong. "What is it, Annabeth?"

She sighed again. There was no getting out of this.

She walked up to Percy and leaned into his ear. "Hades said . . . he said that it would hurt worse than the Acheron."

She leaned back to see Percy's face in complete shock. His eyes were wide with fear.

He ran off into the house.

"Annabeth, what did you tell him?" Jason asked.

She sat down where Percy had sat. "Well, I told him _exactly_ how much it would hurt."

They all looked at her expectantly.

She sighed, yet again. "It'll hurt worse than the River Acheron."

Everyone gasped. For a moment, no one said anything.

"For how long?" Piper asked. "A minute? An hour? Two?"

"Ummm . . . 24 hours?"

More gasping.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Frank asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "If we don't do anything soon he'll fade away into nothing."

Everyone was silent.

Until a certain grinning, raven haired boy ran in, shouting, "I found it!"

Piper stood up. "Found what?"

"The duct tape," he said casually, holding up a role of the grey stuff.

It was Annabeth's turn to stand up. " _What_?"

Percy sighed. "Look, I'm not going to make you guys listen to my annoying screams for . . . how long was it?"

"24 hours," Annabeth told him.

Something flashed in Percy's eyes. Was it fear? If it was, Annabeth couldn't blame him. She felt _terrified_ , and she wasn't even the one that had to go through with it.

But whatever he had felt a moment ago was replaced by a lopsided grin. "Look, you guys are going to tape my mouth shut right after I take it. You're going to leave the room, and my house, for the 24 hours. I don't care what you guys want. This is what _I_ want. Just let me have this. Please?"

Annabeth tried to resist his baby-seal eyes, and his reasoning. But she knew that when Percy had his mind set on something, it was going to happen.

"Fine." Annabeth tried not to look at him as he danced around the room, going "YES!"

* * *

A little while later, they were all surrounding Percy's bed. Annabeth still felt really bad for what was about to happen. She looked into his sea-green eyes and saw beyond the "I'm fine" look. She knew that he was secretly beyond terrified.

She twisted the vial between the tips of her fingers, causing the light blue liquid to bubble up on the inside. Was this the only way? Apparently it was. She just wished there was a . . . to put it lightly, a less _painful_ way to remove the curse.

"Alright, Percy," she said. "You ready?"

He grinned. "Whenever you are."

She smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. He was pretending to be strong for them. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't hide his feelings like he did.

"Here you go." She gave him the vial.

He took it delicately, as if it was a stick of dynamite set to go off at any moment.

They all waited for him to uncork it. He just stared at it for the longest time. Annabeth was starting to get impatient.

"Anytime now," she said.

"Uh, Huston, we have a problem," Percy said. Just then, his free hand flew to his head.

All too late, they realized that he was shaking.

Annabeth tried to take the vial from him, but his grip was like iron. Her hand slumped to her side in frustration.

He started grunting in pain, and he closed his eyes shut tightly.

"Percy," Piper said calmly, her voice laced with charmspeak, "give us the vial."

It would have worked. He raised his hand as if to give them the vial.

It would've worked.

 _It would've worked._

But the Acheron chose that exact moment to attack.

Percy's body jerked. Both of his hands flew to his head, the vial still tightly clutched in his one hand. His hands continued to flail around.

But his iron grip didn't last forever.

The vial flew through the air. Time slowed down. Annabeth wanted to reach out and grab it, but she was too shocked to move. The others must have felt the same way, since they all watched it tumble through space as if it were in slow motion.

The vial smashed into the wall, and the shattering sound echoed throughout the room.

* * *

 **1,012 words. Meh.**

 **How'd you guys like it? Anything surprise you?**

 **I will update when this story reaches 100 reviews. Goodbye, the end.**

 **So be sure to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This one is short. Sorry.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No.

No, no, no.

This could _not_ be happening.

Percy was supposed to _live_. We were supposed to live happily ever after. We were supposed to live together in Elysium.

But we both got the other end of the deal.

Isles of the Blest.

Fields of Punishment.

He wasn't supposed to endure a deadly curse. He wasn't supposed to have his abuser as a torturer. He wasn't supposed to be mistaken for an augar.

He was supposed to be cured. He was supposed to drink the special blue liquid. He was supposed to live with me forever.

That shattering of the glass wasn't just that.

It was the sound of my heart crumbling, shattering, disintegrating into a million pieces.

It was the sound of my hopes shattering before my very eyes.

It was the sound of the future Percy and I had together being crushed under the weight of our opposition.

We were meant to be together.

Forever.

We were the perfect match. We had been through thick and thin together.

 _Maybe something so precious just wasn't meant to last._

* * *

I crumpled to the floor, defeated. I couldn't control the sobs that came out of my mouth. It was over.

Next to me, Percy's cries of anguish rang over the side of the bed.

The sounds of his pain were a vocalization of what I felt on the inside.

Defeat.

Hopelessness.

Loneliness.

Complete brokenness.

He was suddenly silent.

I stood up despite my shaking. I went over the where Percy was lying and collapsed onto his unconscious body.

I cried.

I cried, and I cried, and I cried.

I curled up on his body and sobbed. I cried into his shirt, my salty tears just like the ocean that he knew so well.

Maybe it would heal him?

Ridiculous. My tears couldn't heal him.

Nothing could.

Not anymore.

It was all hopeless.

But even if the tears didn't heal him, they woke him up.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he croaked.

I laughed weakly. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Could you guys maybe. . ." he said to the others.

They seemed to understand. They all left the room one by one. Piper was the last to leave. She gave me a sympathetic look before closing the door.

I turned back to him. "Percy-"

"I'm so sorry," he said. Tears started forming in his eyes. "I kinda ruined it, didn't I?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. I should have realized that you were shaking. Or I should have taped your arms down as I fed it to you. Or I should have-"

I was cut off by Percy's lips on mine. He rapped his hands around my waist as I rapped mine around his neck.

When we pulled apart, I saw his eyes filled with pain. Emotional pain. "This was not your fault. If it wasn't mine, it was Gabe and Octavian's."

I put my head on his chest and sighed. "You're right, I guess."

He laughed. "You guess?"

I brought my head up and smirked. "Fine. You are absolutely, one hundred percent correct, Perseus Jackson."

He chuckled. "That's more like it."

He kissed me again. This time it was more passionately.

We broke apart after a bit and rested our heads together.

"I love you," he said. "You know that, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I love you, too. I love you so dam much."

"I'll never leave you. I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder boomed overhead.

"Now you're just making promises you can't keep."

He smirked. "I'll always be with you. No matter what."

I hugged him tightly. "Good. Cause I don't want you to ever leave me."

"Don't worry, Wise Girl." He kissed the top of my head. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

"As long as we're together."

And we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **665 words. One away from evil. But it was evilly short. Oh well.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

 **Okay. What the heck was with you guys and thinking that was the last chapter? Nope. We have a bit more to go.**

 **Tou guys will know when the story's over. Mostly because there will be a long boring speech at the end. And I will mark the story as _complete_.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth wasn't going to give up.

She went to the Palace of Hades ( _again_ ) to beg him for help. She didn't care if she had to fade instead somehow, or if she would never even see him again. She just couldn't imagine a world without Percy.

She pleaded. She begged. She wanted for there to be something he could do.

Something. Anything.

Hades had replied:

"I can try to help you. But it will be risky. A very close call. As you know, it takes me half a year to make enough potion to heal one mortal soul. That is, when I do it properly. Percy has about one month left until he fades completely. I can speed up the process in which I create the potion, but the results may vary. The pain may last even longer. Of course, that is the best case scenario. Worst case scenario is that it speeds up his fading. But I shall try and do it correctly, and as fast as I possibly can. This is the best chance you have."

Annabeth took the offer.

What choice did she have? There was a chance of healing Percy. She was willing to take the risks. It was better than nothing.

When she told the rest of the seven, they were all elated at the idea of Percy living - or staying in existence. Whatever it was called.

Even Percy didn't seem to care about his slim chances. He was so happy throughout the entire conversation.

She wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest of them. There were so many things that could go wrong. She just couldn't get the idea of Percy fading away into nothing out of her head.

Leo told them to follow him. He apparently had an idea. Annabeth shuddered at the thought.

As they were leaving the room, Percy called to Leo. "Hey, we'll catch up!"

And he proceeded to hold Annabeth back as the others left.

 _Really_?

She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to get Percy healed. That was really all that mattered.

"Hey, I'll be fine," Percy said, yanking her out of her thoughts.

A hot bubble of rage started to inflate inside of her.

"But what if you're not?" Annabeth snapped. "What if you're gone forever? You said we would always be together! You lied!"

"Annabeth, please listen to me!" Percy half yelled. "Do you think I asked for this? Do you think _asked_ to be shoved in the Acheron?!"

"Y-no! That's not what I'm saying!" Annabeth shouted, raising her voice.

"Oh, yeah?" Percy yelled, raising his voice, too. "You don't even care about how I feel! You don't have to go through with it! You don't have to live it!"

"At least you don't have to watch someone you love go through it!" Annabeth screamed. "How do you think it feels to watch you scream?! How it feels to wonder if your other half will stay in existence?! How-"

She was cut off by Percy's lips on hers.

The anger that had been rising in her chest melted. Her head cleared.

When they pulled apart, Annabeth collapsed into Percy's arms, burying her face in his neck. They both sank to the floor, Annabeth sitting in Percy's lap as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He ran a hand through her hair. "I know you're scared. I'm scared, too."

She felt tears trailing down her cheeks. "I just don't want you to leave me."

"I never will, Wise Girl." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "We're staying together."

This time she kissed him. Fireworks went off in her head. She rapped her arms around his neck as he rapped his around her waist.

Annabeth didn't know how long they were like that, but they finally broke apart when a voice behind cleared their throat.

They awkwardly broke apart to see Leo standing in the doorway.

"While you guys were being friendly with each other - which was for quite awhile," he said with a grin, "we managed to put a little something together for you."

He motioned for them to follow, and they did, hand in hand.

She wasn't going to let the slim chances get the best of her. They had had slim chances before, so why was this any different?

They walked outside, and Annabeth couldn't believe what she saw.

* * *

 **755 words. Do you even care?**

 **Thank you for reading! I will update when this reaches 110 reviews.**

 **Tootles!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Howdy!**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Sorry if this chapter was a bit slow to come out!**

 **I really hope you like this one!**

* * *

Percy looked across the street at the park. He couldn't believe it.

There were a bunch of tables filled with food, streamers lining the trees, and balloons everywhere. It was decorated like a really colorful party. But that wasn't the best part.

There were dozens of people there.

In the sea of faces he recognized several people: Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Bianca di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, and a bunch of other people he thought he would never see again. He saw the rest of the seven talking with old family members. Leo ran up to a young woman that looked kind of like him. Piper ran up to a guy that looked like a supermodel. Frank was talking to a Chinese woman dressed in army clothing.

Beside him, Annabeth laughed. "Lets go join the party!"

Percy had a great time. He talked with people he hadn't seen for years. He was talking with Bianca about how Nico had been doing when he was still alive when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a pair of sea-green eyes crinkled into a smile. A woman stood there, and she had dark hair framing her kind face.

"Mom?" Percy croaked out.

"Percy!" Sally Jackson exclaimed, throwing her arms around her son.

Percy wrapped his arms tightly around his mother. She had died at the age of 85 after a life of being a successful author.

He had really missed her.

"How's my son been?" she asked. They were still hugging.

"Umm," Percy said, "I've been better, I guess."

Percy felt a tear land on his shoulder. "I can't believe you had to go through that, Percy. You can't fade away!"

Percy realized that she had been told what had happened to him. Well, maybe not all of it. "Mom, I'll be fine. Promise."

She just laughed through the tears. "That's my Percy."

He felt his own eyes grow watery. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

But then he got another tap on the shoulder. He turned around, and he wasn't as enthusiastic about who it was. He was actually shocked.

Before him was man with sandy blond hair and a scar running along his face.

 _Luke_.

* * *

Annabeth was having a great time. She was catching up with all of her old friends that she had outlived: Clarisse, Malcom, Travis, Connor, Katie, Chris, and many others. She was also catching up with everyone that died young.

She had just finished a conversation with Zoë about how stupid boys were when she thought to go look for her own stupid boyfriend.

She looked around, running into more people and saying hello. When she finally found him, a pang went through her gut.

He was talking with Luke.

They were casually talking. Percy even had a smile on his face.

She wasn't ready for this. Not one bit.

Unfortunately, Percy saw her. "Hey, Wise Girl!"

She reluctantly came over. "Hey, Luke. . ."

"Hey, Annabeth," he said sheepishly.

"Luke was just finishing up something that he wanted to tell you and I," Percy said, poking Luke in the side. "Weren't you, Luke?"

Luke sighed. He looked ready to cry. "Annabeth. . . . I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me. I'll understand if you don't, but I'm truly sorry."

Annabeth hesitated. She had had mixed feelings about Luke ever since his death. On one hand, she hated him for causing World War Z. On the other hand, she loved him for sacrificing himself to save everyone.

She went up to him slowly. He was obviously nervous. He was probably debating the odds of her slapping him in the face.

If she had learned anything over the course of her life, she had learned to choose love and family first.

And the same would go for Luke.

She reached out and gave him a hug.

"Family, Luke. You promised," she said. "And I promise you the same."

Luke enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

They stayed like that for awhile. When they finally broke apart, Luke chuckled and said, "I wish Thalia was here."

Annabeth chuckled back. "You know her. She's got those Huntress responsibilities."

"I guess so."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey, weren't you reborn?" Annabeth asked.

Luke smiled. She'd missed that smile. "I was. Three times, actually. I died young each time, but I ended up in the Isles of the Blest. Seems pretty nice, right?"

Annabeth laughed and hugged him. "Be sure to visits sometime, alright?"

He laughed. "Anytime."

Percy cleared his throat. "So man, if Annabeth forgives you, I forgive you."

"Bro?"

"Bro."

"Bro!"

And they bro-hugged.

Annabeth would never understand guys.

* * *

 **800 words. Meh.**

 **I personally really liked this chapter. Even if it was short.**

 **I shall update date when I get 125 reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating! This was hard to write for some reason. Probably because it's actually happy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth knew there was hope. She knew that in her heart.

But it didn't help Percy's situation.

He was getting worse, and worse, and, you guessed it, worse. His pain attacks were becoming more and more frequent, sometimes reaching ten times per day.

They were at the half way point: half a month until the cure was ready. Half a month until Percy faded away.

It was a race. A race to see who would prevail: life or death (figuratively speaking). Love or hate. Future or destruction.

She brought herself out of her thoughts and looked around. She was standing on Percy's front porch, ready to knock on the door.

Could she hear grunting inside?

She hoped not.

She knocked.

No answer.

She sighed. She tried again, but still no one answered. She sighed again and tried for a third time.

The third time was the charm.

A very disgruntled looking Percy opened the door. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were raw. His teeth chattered.

"Come on in," he said.

"Why didn't you let me in?" Annabeth asked, even though she knew why.

"I, um, wasn't wearing anything," he said sheepishly.

She sighed. "Percy, we both know that's not true. First of all, we had three kids."

Percy turned a bit red.

"Second of all, I heard you grunting."

He sighed. "Fine. I was having a pain episode, so I didn't even hear you. Happy?"

She smiled. "Yes."

Percy smirked. "Oh, yeah?" He gave her a look that made her shiver. "I can make you _very_ happy."

She smirked. "Oh? How would you do that?"

He started slowly walking towards her. "Oh, that would ruin the fun."

"I don't do fun, Seaweed Brain."

Their faces were inches away from each other. "I think you do, Wise Girl."

She traced her finger along his face. "What kind of fun do you have in mind?"

"This."

And he started tickling her to death.

"SEAWEED - BRAIN!" Annabeth gasped between laughs. "STOP! I CAN'T-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, since she was laughing too hard.

"I'll stop if you go swimming with me," Percy said, stopping for a moment.

"Ugh, why would I - FINE, I'LL DO IT! STOP, P-PLEASE!" she shouted between giggles. "PERCY!"

He finally stopped. "Yeah! Let's go swimming!"

She laughed. Then she slapped him in the side.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave her a play salute.

* * *

Annabeth changed into her swimsuit, which was a gray one piece with a sea-green owl on it. When she got outside, she caught her breath.

There was an Olympic sized pool (as in the athletic competition, not the immortal beings). It had water slides, diving boards, a wave pool, and a branch-off hot tub. The water was clear blue. It looked amazing.

Suddenly she was in the water.

A pair of playful hands reached out and tickled her slightly. Though she was underwater, she could breathe somehow.

"Percyyyyy," she said exasperatedly.

He kissed her, and suddenly she was sixteen again, in the lake at Camp Half-Blood. It was absolutely perfect.

They broke apart and swam to the surface. She didn't have to tread water since Percy was buoying them both up.

"I almost wish we would've died sooner," Percy said.

Annabeth tilted her head. "Why do you say that, Seaweed Brain?"

He laughed. "This place is incredible! Who knew Elysium could be this nice!?"

At that comment, Annabeth started to laugh. Then she couldn't stop. She doubled over in the water, clutching her stomach.

Percy just stared. "What's so funny?"

She forced herself to calm down enough to talk. "This isn't Elysium."

Percy was even more confused. "What?"

She just laughed even harder, making Percy more confused than ever.

When she finally spoke, it was between laughs. "This-is - The Isles - of - the - B-Blest!"

"Wait, what?!" Percy yelled.

She finally calmed down. She spoke with a complete poker face. "The judges of the Underworld decided that we were worthy enough of the Isles of the Blest without being reborn."

Percy's face broke into huge grin. "No. Freaking. _Way_."

"Yes way," Annabeth said, grinning. "And do you know what else?" she added, getting really close.

"What?" he whispered.

"Revenge."

""Wh-"

And she tickled him to death.

Their laughter echoed around the yard, filling it with life and hope.

There was hope. Hope for them to get through this. Annabeth knew that in her heart.

And she knew that there was no hope for Percy to escape her tickling.

* * *

 **777 words. Pretty short.**

 **I hoped you you guys liked it! I tried to add something upbeat before we get to the really depressing stuff.**

 **I'll update when I have 145 reviews.**

 **Goodbye! R &R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi!**

 **Ok. I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! My phone died and it was refusing to charge. Sorry.**

 **This one is extra long, though!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason sighed.

The day had been going so well. He and Percy had been playing cards, having epic bro time and such. At one point Luke was even there, but he had to leave.

Percy had excused himself to the bathroom. Fair enough. But then he had been gone for ten minutes, so Jason tried knocking on the door. No answer.

He banged on the door and shouted something about blue food. A loud banging sound emitted from within the bathroom.

The door opened. "What?"

"Dude, why were you gone so long?"

"I don't know. But what about the blue food?" he asked insistently.

"There's no blue food."

Percy put a hand on his heart. "How dare you."

"Look, were you having a pain episode or not?"

Percy nodded after a moment of nothing.

Jason shook his head. "Dude, I could've helped you. You didn't have to hide in the bathroom."

"It's embarrassing, okay?" Percy said. "To have no control over your body? I don't want to hurt anyone. Ever since the incident with the vial . . ."

He didn't have to finish. Jason gave him a hug. Not a bro hug, but a genuine, friendly, I'm-here-for-you hug.

It had been exactly one month since the vial incident. Everyone was holding their breath in anticipation. Jason had offered to get his mind off things like death, destruction, and hopelessness.

Nothing like a good game of chess to take your mind off things.

"Wanna play chess?" Jason asked him.

Percy grinned. "Sure, bro. But I royally suck."

Jason smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind me taking your king and queen?"

"Oh, you are so dead."

They played about five games. Jason won the first four, and Percy only won the fifth because Jason went easy on him.

"How are you so good at this?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm not that good. Your head is just full of kelp."

"Ha, ha."

"Just be glad Annabeth isn't here," Jason said.

Percy shivered. "She got into the Guinness World Record Book for being the youngest person to ever become a Chess Master." **(A/N: Idk if that's a thing.)**

Jason nodded. "You wanna play something else?"

Percy smiled. "Truth or Dare sounds fun."

Jason laughed. Then he couldn't stop. He just doubled over, laughing his head off.

"What?" Percy asked.

Jason told him about the strategy they used to get him out of the Fields of Punishment, and the fact that it included a game of Truth or Dare.

Percy stared. "Are you telling me that my fate rested on a silly party game? Because if it did . . . that's amazing."

"I know, bro," Jason said.

"Yeah, bro," Percy said.

"Should we get the others, bro?"

"Totally, bro."

And by the Power Of The Bro, they managed to get almost everyone together at Percy's house. And not just the seven - Zoë, Silena, Beckendorf, Connor, Travis, Katie, Luke, Clarisse, Bianca, Reyna, and Will.

But one person was missing from the party.

"Hey Hazel," Percy said. "Where's Annabeth?"

She smiled. "She got a message from Hades, telling her to come to his palace immediately."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Jason said, clapping Percy on the back.

He laughed nervously. "Totally."

Jason could see why he was nervous. They both knew what taking the medicine would mean. The others did not, though. Those that weren't a member of the seven cheered. The rest of them looked at Percy sympathetically.

Before anyone could ask why the were looking at him like that, Percy spoke up. "So, we are here to play a game."

"What game?" Clarisse asked.

"Truth or Dare," Jason said.

Everyone groaned except the Stolls.

"Wicked!" they both cried.

"Oh, shut up," Katie said.

"You know you love me," Travis said, winking.

"Yes I do." She kissed him on the cheek. Jason smiled. It had taken forever to get them together, but now they were inseparable.

"I shall start," Reyna said. There was no question in her voice.

Everyone murmured their agreement.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" Clarisse shouted.

Reyna thought for a moment. When she finally spoke, she had an evil glint in her eye. "I dare you to go jump in the pool - fully clothed."

Clarisse jumped up. "Time to go swimming!"

She proceeded to run out the screen door, fly off of the deck, and do a cannonball into the pool.

"Well _that_ was interesting," Percy said.

"Hey, why is this salt water?!" they all heard from below.

They all cracked up.

But then Clarisse returned. She was soaked, but she was grinning ear to ear. "Alright, _my_ turn."

Everybody paled. Who would be her victim?

"Percy, truth or dare?"

Jason caught his breath. Would he actually be stupid enough to-

"Dare."

The answer was yes. Yes he would.

Clarisse looked evil. "I dare you to dump this glitter all over your face," she said smugly, producing a gallon of pink glitter.

"Where did you even _get_ that?!" Percy asked.

"I brought it, just in case. Oh, and you can't wipe it off. You have to where the glitter for the whole game."

Percy groaned. "Can I at least wear goggles?"

Clarisse pondered this. "Sure," she said finally.

Percy ran off into the house and returned a moment later with blue swim goggles. Clarisse handed him the gallon of glitter after he had put them on.

He groaned and said, "Wish me luck."

He held his breath, uncapped the gallon, and dumped it on his face.

Everybody burst out laughing. They were all laying on the floor, clutching their stomachs. Even Percy was laughing.

"Do I have to keep this on the whole time?" Percy asked with his baby seal eyes.

Clarisse sighed. "Fine. You can take it off on three turns."

"Yeah!" Percy cried, jumping up in the air (which made him look like a pink disco ball). "My turn."

He looked at them all and then decided on something. "Zoë, a dam truth or a dam dare?"

Zoë looked mad. "What does thou mean?! Stop with this ridiculous mockery!"

Percy cracked up. Jason was confused, and he wasn't the only one.

"Dude, what?" Leo asked.

Percy wiped a tear away. "Inside joke. Truth or dare?"

Zoë thought. "Dare. I shall not spill my secrets in front of so many males."

"Alright, I dare you to do the chicken dance with Leo and the Stolls."

Everyone cracked up as the three of them jumped up with stars in their eyes.

"We've trained for this," Leo said.

"What is this chicken dance thou speaks of?"

"Girl, it's 'you'," Connor said.

"I hate new English!" Zoë cried indignantly.

"You four will have five minutes in the other room to practice," Percy explained. "Good luck!"

The others left.

Piper volunteered to go next. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Will said immediately. Smart man.

"Which person here would you kiss if you had to?"

Will blushed. "Well, since Nico isn't here . . . Jason."

"I am offended!" Percy shouted.

Jason laughed. "Admit it, I'm hotter than you, Jackson."

"In your dreams," Percy countered.

"Are not."

"Alright, both of you. Leo McShizzle is hotter than both of you! And now for the chicken dance!" Leo cried.

Everyone turned to the sound of his voice. The three boys were grinning, while Zoë was scowling. Jason guessed she had learned what the chicken dance was.

They proceeded to do the dance, and while the boys smiles widened, her scowl deepened.

When the were done everybody gave them a round of applause.

"Can I take the glitter off now?" Percy asked.

"One more turn, punk," Clarisse said.

"Fine. Zoë, you're up."

Zoë thought for a moment. "Jason, truth or dare?"

Crap. It was his turn. "Dare," he said after a bit of thinking. He didn't want to deal with her old English too much.

Zoë came in close and whispered in his ear. "I dare thou to hug thy girl, and then shock her with thy lightning."

Jason paled. He had lived a good death.

He awkwardly went over to Piper and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry about this," he whispered in her ear. And he shocked her.

"OUCH!" Piper cried, jumping out of Jason's arms. "That was uncalled for!"

"Sorry!" Jason said. "She told me to!"

"But you did it!"

"Sorry to interrupt your bickering," Percy said, "but I have been given my freedom!"

He proceeded to jump out the door and tumble into the pool. "AH YEAH!"

Everyone laughed. Piper seemed to forget that Jason had shocked her.

Percy came back up, dry and glitter-free. "Well, let's keep playing!"

Jason grinned. "My turn."

He thought about what to do. He looked at everyone one by one. His eyes settled on who he wanted to pick.

"Leo," he said. "Truth or dare?"

Leo grinned. "Dare. Totally a dare."

Jason had the best idea. "I dare you to-"

Just then the door burst open. A panicked Annabeth stood there, eyes wide and hair wild.

"Everyone that is not a member of the seven needs to _leave_ ," she demanded.

Her tone was so authoritative that everyone got up and left.

When the door closed behind them, Percy turned on Annabeth. "What was that for?!"

She took a deep breath. "Hades said that it should only be us, just in case it doesn't work."

"So? Worst case scenario I fade away! And that shouldn't happen for a couple hours!"

"You're wrong, Percy," she said quietly. "You're wrong."

"How wrong?" he asked.

"First of all, we don't have a couple hours. Hades said he could already feel you fading away."

"That's ridiculous," Percy said, trying to take Annabeth's hand. Jason gasped.

His hand went right through her.

Percy looked at his semi-transparent hand in shock. "Ok. Maybe it's not that ridiculous."

Annabeth looked down. She was holding a tiny blue vial in her hands. "This can cure you, in the best case scenario."

But Jason knew she wasn't telling them everything. "Annabeth, you said 'first of all'. What else?"

She looked up at them, and there were tears streaming down her face. "Worst case scenario . . . Percy is in pain for eternity."

* * *

 **1,727 words. One of the longest yet.**

 **Did you you guys like it? R &R!**

 **I'll update when I get 160 reviews.**

 **Ta ta!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello!**

 **Wow. I did not expect that many reviews that quickly. Sorry for the delay.**

 **This chapter is SHORT. And I apologize, but the ending was the best stopping place.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Annabeth told the seven what the worst case scenario was, the first thing Percy did was hug her.

She did not understand why, though. She would've understood it if he had bolted. Or cried. Or said something really stupid - that would have been predictable.

But no. He hugged her. He hugged her tight. His warm arms wrapped around her protectively, holding her in his embrace.

Someone coughed, and they awkwardly broke apart and faced the group.

"Could you guys leave?" Percy said.

"Sure, Perce," Piper said. "We'll give you some time."

"Do we have to?" Leo asked. "I'm comfy."

Piper glared at him.

"Or I can move."

When they were alone, Annabeth wanted to speak, but Percy beat her to the punch.

"Look, I know taking the medicine will be risky."

"Well, that's one way to put it," Annabeth said. He was _such_ a Seaweed Brain sometimes.

He ran his fingers through his windswept hair. "Look. I know you probably don't want me to take it."

"Probably?"

"But if you just listen-"

"No, Percy. You listen to _me_. I will not risk-"

"What makes this your choice?!"

"I don't want you stuck in eternal pain!" Annabeth cried. "I would rather live without you than - than-"

"Than see me in pain forever," Percy said bluntly.

A tear rolled down Annabeth's cheek. "I can't ask you to go through that."

Percy sighed. "You don't get it, do you? After knowing each other for over 75 years, you still don't get it."

But Annabeth did get it. She knew Percy. And she knew what he would do and why he would do it. But even after knowing him for so long, she still wished that she would be wrong about him sometimes.

"I know, Percy," she said. "But is it really worth it?"

Percy embraced her. She felt safe in his arms.

"I would rather spend an eternity of pain next to you than be without you." He kissed her gently, and it was magical. "Annabeth, this is my choice to make. Let me make it."

It broke Annabeth's heart, but she nodded.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Personal loyalty. It was his fatal flaw. A flaw that she had loved and hated over the course of her life. Now they would see if it was a flaw that would bring his destruction.

* * *

The six of them were gathered around Percy's bed. This time, though, Percy and forced Annabeth to tie his hands together, to avoid anymore "accidents".

"Are you sure about this, Percy?" Annabeth heard Piper say. "You don't have to do this."

Percy nodded. "I'm sure."

Annabeth fingered the small vial. "Open wide, Seaweed Brain," she said with a shaky voice.

Percy cracked a smile. Then he opened his mouth so that she could drop the liquid inside.

She raised the vial up over his mouth and let a single drop fall.

But it didn't fall into his mouth.

It went right through him.

Each of them saw the tiny bit of liquid fall into the pillow, which, Annabeth realized, they could see _through_ Percy.

They were too late.

* * *

 **534 words. Yeah, yeah. It was short.**

 **Do you hate me? I hate me, so I assume you hate me.**

 **I will update when I receive 180 reviews.**

 **R &R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

 **Wow! That was fast! I love reading your reviews. They light up my day.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No.

 _No_.

"No!"

Annabeth flung herself onto Percy, but she passed right through his body. Her face hit the bed, and her tears soaked the sheets.

"No, no, no!" she cried desperately. "No!"

"Annabeth," Percy said calmly.

"This can't be happening!"

"Annabeth," he said, a bit more sternly.

"Why?!"

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth screamed. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down! I am not going to hear it!"

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" Percy said defensively, raising his hands in the air. The duct tape had fallen through him, since he was now more of a ghost. Not that it mattered anymore. "I just think that my last few moments shouldn't be spent like this."

Annabeth sniffed. She knew that he was right.

But Percy was about to be _gone_. Gone forever. There would be no rebirth, no afterlife.

Just nothing. Nothing forever. And Annabeth would have nothing but memories to remember Percy by.

In one last desperate act of love, she placed her lips on his, though she felt nothing.

She thought of all the little moments they had had together. Walks in the park. Percy pretending to be a walrus with fries in his mouth. The time they fell asleep on the Argo II. Trips to the library where Percy complained about wanting to leave, which always ended with a kiss.

She remembered college at New Rome. Percy always putting things off until the last minute. Late night parties Percy forced her to go to.

She tried to recall every single little detail of their lives together. She saw their lives flash before her eyes; two lives that became one. She was filled with hope and love.

When that hope and love filled Annabeth's heart, something miraculous happened.

She could, although very faintly, actually _feel_ Percy's lips on hers.

Her heart was bursting with joy and relief. She didn't know of any science or myth that could explain how or why, but she didn't care. There was a chance. A chance.

She thought of some of the darker details of their relationship. Fighting monsters together. Seeing him at the Big House for the first time, when she was still young and innocent. Their quests together.

She remembered seeing him after Mt. St. Helens, and how relieved she had been to see him. She remembered falling into Tartarus together, and how Percy had refused to let go of her. She remembered how she had taken the poison knife for him. She remembered losing him for six months.

She remembered every single detail that reminded her how bittersweet love was.

But it also reminded her of how _strong_ love was, too. They had been through thick and thin together. Nothing had been able to separate them. Nothing, Annabeth realized, would ever again.

The feeling Percy's lips was becoming stronger and stronger.

She recalled every truly amazing moment with Percy.

She remembered their first kiss in the lake at Camp Half-Blood.

She remembered graduating from New Rome together.

She remembered Percy proposing to her.

She remembered saying "I do" on her wedding day.

She remembered bringing home each of their children.

She remembered everything.

That spark of hope that had started in her heart had engulfed her in a raging fire of happiness and love.

Love was eternal. Love _is_ eternal.

Love will always overcome any odds.

A warm hand ran through her hair. She opened her eyes to see the smiling face of a fully-formed Percy. His eyes were dancing with love and joy.

Somehow, though she didn't know how, they had shared the memories together. They both had their lives flash before their eyes, in a display of how love could overcome anything.

And love will overcome this, too, Annabeth thought.

In one final act of desperation, she tipped the entire bottle down Percy's throat.

He swallowed it like one might swallow water. For a moment, no one moved.

And then everyone cried out in joy. They laughed. They cried. They hugged. Percy threw his arms around Annabeth, sobbing. To be fair, though, she was sobbing, too.

Everything was perfect.

But they had forgotten one thing.

They had forgotten to tape his mouth shut.

* * *

 **713 words. Shorter, but I think it was good.**

 **So? What'd you think?**

 **I'll update at 200 reviews!**

 **R &R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I AM SO SORRY!**

 **There is no excuse for not updating for as long as I did. But I'll try anyway.**

 **I was caught up in school. I had writers block. I was worried about things. This chapter was really hard to write.**

 **Still, I am so so sorry!**

 **Here's the chapter:**

* * *

 **Piper's POV** **:**

The screams were worse than I could ever imagine.

I mean, the blood curdling cries we had heard before we're nothing compared to this. I could hardly bare listening to it.

The amount of strength it must've taken to survive something like that must be ridiculous.

Percy is definitely the strongest demigod I know.

And his screams were the worst screams I've ever heard. No amount of charmspeak can change that.

* * *

 **Hazel's POV** **:**

As a daughter of Pluto, I know pure agony when I hear it.

This screaming left it all in the dust.

Hearing the overwhelming cries of Percy made me feel so much more than horror and sorrow.

I was almost in pain myself, in a matter of speaking. Maybe it's a child of the Underworld thing. But his cries made my very soul ache.

His screams caused me to drop to my knees in suffering.

No one deserves this fate.

No one.

* * *

 **Leo's POV** **:**

Nothing would be able to fix the emotional scars Percy's screams left on me.

This guy, my partner in comical crime, the one who always laughed beside me, sat at my side crying out in pain.

I know that no matter how much time passes, no matter how much healing the six of us endure, nothing can ever make it so that this moment resembles any part of a joke to Percy (or me, for that matter).

No amount of humor can truly fix this pain.

* * *

 **Frank's POV** **:**

Percy's screams caused me to unwillingly and unknowingly change into over a hundred animals in about five seconds. That's how much they shocked me.

This guy had helped me so much in life. On my very first quest, Percy had been there to help and support me. He had helped me get together with Hazel.

It physically hurt me to see someone that had given me so much in so much pain.

I dropped down on the ground next to Hazel, and we hugged through the screaming.

There was no way to transform the screams into anything but agony.

* * *

 **Jason's POV** **:**

For the longest time, Percy and I were always competing against each other. We wanted to be the strongest.

It took us forever to realize that it didn't really matter who was stronger. For the longest time, I thought I was the stronger hero.

But when Percy fell into Tartarus just to be with Annabeth. . . I knew he would always be stronger than me. Not that I ever said anything out loud.

Hearing his screams made me realize just how much stronger he was.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV** **:**

I cannot explain how much Percy's screams physically and mentally hurt me.

I love him with everything that I am, and hearing his cries just put me in so much agony. It was horrible. Terrible. Unbearable.

It must have been nothing compared to what he was going through.

* * *

 **Percy's POV :**

Ow.

* * *

 **Yes, it was short. But I just had a hard time writing this one for some reason.**

 **I'll update when I get 215 reviews.**

 **Ta ta!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, so I lied.**

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS OUT TO Y'ALL SOONER!**

 **To be fair, I was a bit distracted with the whole "Stranger Things 2" thing. You know how it goes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The six demigods sat in Percy's living room, waiting.

After the combined efforts of Jason and Frank holding Percy down, Piper's charmspeak, and Annabeth's quick thinking, Hazel and Leo were able to get Percy tied down and his mouth taped.

Now they all sat in silence in Percy's living room (not even Annabeth could stay in the same room as him; it was too painful), waiting for something to happen. Piper rested her head on Jason's shoulder while he rubbed her back, both of their eyes watery and tired. Across from them, Frank and Hazel were leaned against each other, fast asleep. Leo sat in front of the fireplace, gazing into the flames, and, for once, he was completely at a loss for words.

The only one not sitting was Annabeth. She paced up and down the room, unable to sit still.

"Annabeth, are you sure you don't want to sit down?" Piper eventually asked. "It's been an hour already. You should rest."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said. "But I can't rest. I can't rest while Percy's . . ."

"It will work," Piper said, unintentionally (yet somehow intentionally) using her charmspeak.

"And if it doesn't?" Leo asked, speaking for the first time since they entered the room.

"Don't say that," Jason said. "It has to work."

"And if it doesn't?" Annabeth asked, still pacing. "If this doesn't work . . . "

A few tears slid down Annabeth's cheeks.

"It has to work," Piper said. "It has to."

"But if it _doesn't_ ," Annabeth insisted. "What are we. . . ." She chocked on a few of her tears. "What am _I_ going to do?"

Nobody had an answer for her.

Having heard enough (or lack-there-of), Annabeth ran out the door, tears spilling down her face. She heard her friends call out for her, but she kept running.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She ended up in the middle of the park, but she hardly took any notice to her surroundings.

She collapsed onto her knees and started crying. She cried and she cried and she cried.

She cried for Percy. She cried for herself. She cried for both of them.

She cried for what felt like hours. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

And when that finally happened, she sank down to the ground and sat in a silence that should have been reserved for the Fields of Asphodel.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she heard someone coming up behind her.

"Who's there?" she called out, her apathy laced in her voice.

"Just me," a familiar voice called out.

"Mom?" Annabeth said in disbelief.

She turned around, and sure enough, there stood Athena in her human form.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked through her hiccuping breaths.

"I thought you could use someone to lean on," the goddess answered, sitting down on the ground next to her.

Annabeth looked into her mother's eyes and realized that she wasn't lying. She had long since forgiven her for sending her to follow the Mark of Athena, but it didn't mean that Annabeth didn't still have some trust issues.

But she really needed someone to lean on.

Or rant on.

" _Why_?!" she practically screamed. "Just why?! Why would this happen? How could the Fates be so _cruel_?! We deserve to be happy for once in our lives! Is that too much to ask for?!"

Athena didn't seem fazed by this outburst.

"I know this is hard-"

" _Hard_?!" Annabeth yelled. "Of course it's hard! You don't understand! Nobody understands! Nobody else understands what it feels like to watch your innocent true love in eternal pain! You know why?! Because it has never happened in the history of the _world_! I am the _only_ one that understands! You have no _right_!"

Athena sighed. "Please, Annabeth. Please try to listen to me?"

"No, you listen to _me_!" Annabeth screamed. "I have put up with you gods my whole life, and now _this_ happens! All I want is to have a break! Because every second we spend talking, it's another second Percy is in pain!"

Annabeth continued to rant. She ranted while Athena listened. She screamed for so long, her throat stung. She ranted until all of the anger she had built up inside of her was finally gone.

After wait seemed like an eternity of silence, Athena spoke.

"I don't pretend to know what you're going through," she began. "But I'm here for you, dear."

Annabeth finally gave in and collapsed into her mother's arms. They both embraced each other as tightly as a normal mother and young daughter might.

They stayed that way for a long time, and Annabeth wasn't sure when it happened, but the rest of the seven had somehow joined the hug.

They would get through this.

It had to work. It had to.

But for now, all of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **I will update as soon as I can. But the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update (wink wink).**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

 **But I will try to update before Christmas.**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

When Annabeth awoke, she was confused. And she wasn't normally confused. But she soon found her heart stop in her chest as the figure in front of her came into focus.

She was sitting in a chair across from Percy.

He just sat there, with a playful smile on his face, like he had just told her a bad joke and said: _Come on, you know you love me_.

She wasn't aware of the tears on her face until Percy wiped one away.

"Don't give up on me, okay?" he said with a reassuring smile.

Her eyes jerked open as she lurched upwards into a sitting position. She looked around, only she was just in her bed.

"Percy?" she called out to the empty room.

The silence gave her her answer.

Her heart sunk as she shook her head, desperate to gain some form of control in the situation.

She looked at the clock. What she realized made her heart flutter within her chest.

It had been almost twenty four hours since they gave Percy the medicine.

 _(Medicine. If that was even the right word.)_

She got up out of her bed and started getting ready to leave, trying to keep her shaking to a minimum. She pretended like she didn't have to calm herself down multiple times.

As she walked over to Percy's house, she tried not to think about the possibilities of what she would find.

She hoped the others were still asleep. Athena must have transported all of them to their own beds after they fell asleep in the park. Or maybe it had all been a dream. Annabeth didn't know how Hades felt about other gods entering the Underworld.

She shook her head Andy let her mind wander somewhere more important.

What if this was all for nothing? Maybe Percy would never wake up. Maybe he would fade away into nothing. Maybe everything would end hopelessly.

There was no Spirit of Delphi down here. No way of knowing what would happen. _Everything was up to chance_.

Annabeth walked up to Percy's door, shaking herself out of her thoughts. Her pounding heartbeat echoed in her chest as she opened it and started down the hallway that would lead her to his room.

She wasn't sure what was louder as she approached the door: the blood rushing in her ears or her footsteps echoing around the empty hall.

As she reached for the doorknob, she stopped to listen.

There was no sound. She hoped that was a good sign.

She all of her thoughts aside and opened the door, right as her watch beeped, signaling the end of the twenty four hours.

Her stomach turned to ice.

 _No_.

She could faintly hear Percy's muffled scream-crying (but by now just sounded like anguished _sobbing_ ) over the ringing in her ears. Even with his hands and feet tied down he writhed on the bed - his back arching and his head flying from side to side.

Sweat poured from his face with his tears (Annabeth barely registered the fact that he couldn't get dehydrated in the Underworld, which was why he still _could_ cry) like a river. His hair and the sheets were soaked.

His eyes were closed tight, like he was trying to shut all the pain out. Or maybe he was trying to keep it all in.

Annabeth collapsed onto the ground. There were no words for what she felt. Sometimes language and books can't put feelings into something comprehendible.

She didn't know how long she stood there when the screaming changed.

It sounded like he was actually trying to _say_ something.

Even though her gut was telling her to turn around, to turn back, she walked over to him. Takin. A deep, steadying breath, she ripped the tape off his face in an act of desperate hope.

"- _ease!_ "Percy cried out between sobs. " _Make it stop! I'll do anything! Please!"_

Annabeth didn't even register bolting out the door, leaving Percy to beg to no one.

Her heart couldn't take anymore of this.

She let her legs and instincts take her where she needed to go as she let her thoughts run rampant, something that was dangerous for a child of Athena.

 _Percy, Percy, please, please, please - I can't - I won't, what do I - how do I - just, just - I'll give any - I'll do anything - please - please, please -anything, anything, any-_

She collapsed onto the ground, unaware of where she was or what she was doing. She only had one thought on her mind:

 _I need you. I need you. I need you._

 _I need_ you.

When she finally calmed down, she looked up through her red eyes to see the god of death staring down at her.

She want even scared as she got up and tried to get closer to him, only to fall back down into sobs.

"Please," she said.

 _(It sounded too much like Percy, back when she stupidly ripped off the tape on his mouth.)_

"Please," she said again. "Isn't there anything you can do to help him?"

Hades looked at her with sad eyes. "There is nothing we can do that will not create even more damage."

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up. "So there _is_ something we can do?"

Hades sighed. "There is a way." He paused, as if he couldn't decide whether or not to continue. "We can trade a soul's fate for his. That soul will be subjected to his current souls future."

Annabeth's heart was pounding so hard it would burst. "Then let's do that! Get Octavian here! Switch his soul's fate for Percy's!"

Hades shook his head. "You don't understand, child. The soul that will be switched with his must be at the same 'status' as his own. Meaning they must be from the Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth went cold. Hades was still speaking (something about waiting patiently), but she could hardly hear it over the plan forming in her head, weaving itself into its horrid existence like one of Arachne's tapestries.

It was insane. Terrible. A truly horrible idea.

She knew Percy would protest it with every fiber of his being.

But one thought kept coming back to her:

 _Anything._

"Me," she said, her single word coming out firmly, making her seem far braver than she felt.

Hades stopped talking and simply stared at her.

"Take me," she said again in the same firm tone. "Let me switch my soul's fate for Percy's."

* * *

 **okay. I'm alive! *ducks rotten tomatoes* How rude, I am allergic to tomatoes.**

 **So yeah. I haven't updated in a while. My excuses:**

 **1) Writers block (I know you all feel me)**

 **2) Stranger Things 2 (if you saw it, you know why I am obsessed)**

 **3) FREAKING INFINITY WAR COMES OUT IN LESS THAN A MONTH AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY SMALL BEAN PETER PARKER I WILL RIP THE THROAT OUT OF ANY AND ALL DIRECTORS AND SCREENWRITERS.**

 **4) laziness (zzzz)**

 **So, sorry about the delay! Truly apologetic here! I swear!**

* * *

 **Alright guys. This is where I need you.**

 **I'm running low on ideas. Like, dangerous lot low.**

 **Like, I-don't-know-how-Percabeth-can/should-get-out-of-this-one low.**

 **So I need you guys and your genius brains to think of ways this could go about. Give my entire effing paragraphs for all I care. I need ideas. If I like it enough, I'll use it!**

 **And once we get past the main plot, I'm thinking about going further. Like, a bunch of one or two shots about life beyond death for our heroes!**

 **If you want to read more, please please please give me your opinions! I read every single one of your reviews and hey light up my day. Please review, it helps! Really!**

* * *

 **Last thing! I swear!**

 **Okay, so the summary of this story probably sucks. Not gonna lie. So I'm having a contest. PM your best version of a summary of this story to use for the description, and I'll pick the best one. If no one does, I'll be okay, I'll just continue to cry myself to sleep... jk.**

 **But for real. It sucks and I would love for you guys to help me with that. Feel free to!**


End file.
